Stars in the Sky
by Celena2
Summary: What happens when Seiya comes back to Earth and finds out that he's lost the love of his life to her betrothed? Well, a whole lot of swearing, denial, and just plain ICness between Seiya and Haruka comes into play. *Rated R for language and later chapte
1. Chapter One

**Stars in the Sky**

**Chapter One: A New Life**

**By: Ree**

**Pairing: Kou Seiya/Ten'oh Haruka**

**Ages: Seiya: 20**

            Haruka: 19

**Setting: Jyuban District, Tokyo, Japan**

**Rating: R (for future chapters and swearing)**

**Summary: Seiya is back on Earth, Usagi is married to Mamoru, and what's a love-stricken boy to do?  Well, a few run-ins and mishaps with a certain blonde change his entire perspective.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon; I don't want to claim ownership to Takeuchi-sama's noble work.  So don't sue me!  I don't own anything, I am just a poor student, and you won't get anything!**

*          *          *          *          *          *

            Kou Seiya yawned and stretched in the mansion where he, Taiki, and Yaten were now living in on Earth; in the Jyuban District of Tokyo, Japan to be exact.  They had just returned from the Kinmoku system to get a little vacation after they had been rebuilding their planet with their princess.  The black-haired young man looked around at his "brothers".  He called them that because they all shared the name of "Kou".  Taiki was sitting at the computer, immersed in his poetry and Yaten was plucking strings on a guitar.  The room was almost completely silent and it bothered the 20-year-old to no end.

            "I'm going out," he announced and rose from his seat.

            "Well, just be sure that you don't get into too much trouble.  And stay away from Tsukino-san," Taiki warned.

            "I know, I know," he laughed and left.

            "Sometimes I wonder about him," Taiki mumbled, turning back to his laptop.

            "Sometimes?  I wonder about him all the time," Yaten chortled.  "Do you think he'll listen?"

            "No."

            As the two bantered in the mansion, the navy-eyed singer made his way down the street, placing his shades over his eyes.  Walking down the familiar streets and readjusting himself with the scenery, Seiya realized how much he had missed being on Earth.  However, it didn't take long for him to run into a familiar face.  Crashing into a blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl, he fell back and crashed onto his backside, looking scandalized.

            "Ano ne!" the startled voice exclaimed angrily.

            "Gomen, I didn't-"

            He paused when he saw who it was and groaned inwardly, glaring at the figure rising to its feet.  Ten'oh Haruka was dusting herself off before realizing who had crashed into her.  Stormy teal eyes met with navy blue and the tension built between them.

            "You!" he gasped.

            "Hai, me," she retorted.  "Doshte?"

            "Why what?"

            "Why are you here?"

            "Because I wanted to see Odango again, is that a problem?"

            "Yes, I do have a problem with that.  The problem is she is with her husband now and I won't let you disturb them," she smirked.  "So, you're basically out of luck, Seiya."

            Seiya felt like he had been struck right down to the bone.  Haruka was snickering mercilessly, she enjoyed rubbing in the fact that Seiya's love interest was with her soul mate.  Looking smug, Haruka folded her arms over her chest and looked down as Seiya slumped to his knees.  _Odango-atama……I knew that you'd marry, but so soon?_

"She……Odango……she's married?  Please, tell me……is it Mamoru-san?" he whispered.

            "Hai, of course it is Seiya no baka.  Who'd you think it was?"

            Rising, his legs were visibly trembling and his hand was on his chest.  It felt so bad, like his heart had been put through a blender.  _It can't be!  Odango……_he seemed to want to burst into tears, but he couldn't, his pain was too much beyond tears.  It hurt him so badly that his Odango…_his Odango…was married and wasn't to him.  He wanted to punch Haruka and wipe that smirk off her face.  Charging over to the blonde, he brought his fist back and punched Haruka in the face.  Cursing, Haruka stumbled back._

            "Nani?  What the hell was that for?"

            "That was for being a self-righteous bitch!"

            "You know, Seiya, smirking isn't becoming of you."

            She growled and got to her feet and grabbed him by the collar, lifting him to meet her gaze.  Teal met navy in a heated death glare.  Seiya wouldn't back down and neither would Haruka.  Their wills battled in an all-out war.  Finally, Haruka set him down and shoved him backwards.  He glared at her, massaging his neck where the collar had rubbed.

            "You're not worth my time," she mumbled and turned to walk away.  "But if you want to finish this, meet me at Jyuban Park in one hour.  I'll be happy to finish this."

            With that, the 18-year-old turned on her heel and headed back down the street.  Seiya sighed and leaned against a wall, relief flooding through him at not being beaten to a pulp.  He clenched his hand and growled under his breath and punched the wall.

            "That bitch is going to get hers for saying that!  I'll be there Haruka, and you can bet that I won't take to being insulted lightly.  You'd better watch it, Ten'oh," he seethed.

            As he walked through the streets once more, lost in his thoughts, he found that there was no easy way to kill time for an hour when he was seething.  While he was walking, he ran into a familiar blue-haired, blue-eyed genius wearing a high school uniform.

            "Mizuno-san, is that you?"

            "Seiya, it's so good to see you!"

            "How have you been, Mizuno-san?  Still studying hard to become a doctor?" he asked, winking.

            "Yes, I have.  I'm getting ready to enter college soon and pursue my degree in medicine.  And things haven't been to well around here.  Haruka-san hasn't been the same for a while."

            "Nani?"

            "Haruka-san and Michiru-san had a falling out a few weeks ago.  It was really violent and Hotaru-chan had to stay over at Usagi-chan's house in order to get away from their fighting.  I don't know what happened, no one does, because Michiru-san, Setsuna-san, and Hotaru-chan left, and Haruka-san has nowhere to go.  She's been really upset…but she hides it well though.  She's been staying at different hotels, even though we've all offered her a place to stay, but she's refused all of our offers.  I'm worried."

            Seiya's eyebrow rose at the saddened look on Ami's face.  _So, Haruka and Michiru had a falling out and Haruka was kicked out?  I wonder if she needs a place to stay……the idol mentally slapped himself.  _Where the hell did that thought come from?  She hates me; I hate her, simple as that.  _Ami noticed that he seemed to be battling himself and she got an idea.  A smile played on her features as she looked at Seiya._

            "Haruka-san needs a steady home, a place where she can be able to rebuild her life.  She's got the money; she just needs to recover emotionally.  Could she stay with you?"

            "Well, if she doesn't have a place to go…I guess she can stay with us," Seiya mumbled.

            "Domo arigato gozaimasu!" Ami cried, beaming brightly.  "Will you be seeing Haruka-san again?"

            "Hai, in less than an hour.  I'll let you know about it and I'll tell her that she can stay with us.  However, Mizuno-san," he smirked and winked.  "You owe me a favor."

            She blushed but nodded.  "Arigato Seiya, but I'm afraid I have to go now, ja ne!"

            "What have I gotten myself into?  A whole load of shit, that's what," Seiya cursed.

            He headed for the park and sat down on a bench.  His thoughts swirled around in his mind as he thought about Haruka.  Meanwhile, the blonde racer was also having a few thoughts too.  She was wondering why she had backed down in the first place, and why she had challenged Seiya to another fight.  _Why did I have to soften at that one moment?  Damn you Michiru for leaving me and damn you for taking away the only people I considered family!  _Sighing, she walked into the park and put on her tough façade, her hackles rising instantly.  The black-haired teen held his hands in the air.

            "What are you playing at?" Haruka demanded.

            "Mizuno-san talked to me and told me about your falling out with Michiru and I-"

            "Yamero, don't say anymore!  Michiru and I did not have a falling out, you bastard!"

            Seiya was surprised at the tone in her voice.  _Haruka's in denial.  That's not like her.  He tried to walk over to the angry girl, but she punched him in the stomach.  He doubled over in shock and pain, clutching his stomach and wheezing slightly.  The blonde paused and looked down at the cringing man and went into a mental debate.  If she helped him that would go against the way she wanted to treat him for trying to separate kenoko and her beloved.  But if she didn't help him, then she'd be denied free room and board.  So, she picked the idol up and carried him to her car, deciding to think about it later._

            "I'm taking you back to your place, rest now."

            Her voice was stiff and formal as she climbed into the driver's seat of the car.  Driving off down the highway, the wind blowing through her hair like a lover's caress…._stop it Haruka.  Don't go down that road.  You're only hurting yourself.  _Her teal eyes watered for a moment from keeping back the tears before the wiped her sleeve angrily across one, wiping the dust out and looked over at Seiya.  In those few seconds, she saw not just the idol she despised, but soft black locks falling over closed navy eyes, soft lips pouted just so-_what the hell?  Is my brain malfunctioning?  I swore that I would never get involved with someone else after Michiru.  Especially not HIM._

As she fought internally, Seiya watched from under one of his eyelids as she turned back to the road and he began to openly study her.  The strong visage, the teal eyes focused on the road like it was where she belonged, where she felt at peace, and her blonde locks whipped around her face, framing it and making her seem ruffled and untidy, but mature and sophisticated all at once.  Her eyes were also shining bright, seeming to be at home.

            "Why was it that I never saw that shine before?" he whispered so softly he barely heard it.

            Immediately, he knew the answer to that.  He had been too busy searching for his princess at the time to notice.  He had, however, always seen her eyes light up when she was behind the wheel of a car or with his Odango or with Michiru.  _It's like this is where she belongs, in the wind, in speed……shaking himself out of his reverie, Seiya cursed himself inwardly for thinking about those things.  Following her instincts, Haruka finally reached the large and ornate mansion, parking near the side of the house._

            "Is this where you live?" Haruka inquired, picking up the idol from inside the car.

            "Yep……just me, Taiki, and Yaten.  Can you take me to my room please, Haruka?"

            She nodded wordlessly at the slightly sarcastic tone, meaning he was feeling better.  Climbing up flights of stairs, Haruka finally found Seiya's room.  Pushing the door open, the tall blonde set him on the bed and he immediately sank into the pillows and fell asleep.  Grinning, she removed her jacket since it was hot outside and even with the window open, it was still scorching, and laid it on an easy chair in the far corner of the room.  Thinking about what to do, she decided to find the library and read a book.

            "Thank God Taiki and Yaten are out for the day.  I'd never hear the end of it from them."

            She found the library easily enough and began to search for a book among the many stacks.  Finally, she found one that caught her interest and she headed back upstairs.  She adjusted her blue T-shirt and wondered if it was such a good idea to wear khaki slacks on such a hot day.  She looked over at Seiya and saw the idol sweating and Haruka rose to go over to him.  The blonde carefully removed his outer clothing until he was down to a muscle shirt and…_red silk boxers?  Seiya, where were you hiding those?  Chuckling, Haruka pushed the covers back except for a few thin sheets._

            "You owe me big time for this, Seiya," she said and went back to her corner to sit and read.

            She continued to read until eventually, she fell asleep.  At about 5 o'clock, Taiki and Yaten arrived back at the house.  Walking inside, they found nothing but darkness.

            "Seiya, are you home?" Yaten called.

            "Let's go see if he's upstairs," Taiki replied, looking around.  "It's not like him to just disappear…"

            The two trudged up the stairs and slid the door to Seiya's room opened where they were met with the heat that had been bothering them all day.  They both sighed in relief when they saw Seiya asleep on his bed.  Walking in, Yaten grinned evilly and turned on the lights, flooding the room in the harsh light.  Seiya groaned and hid under a pillow.

            "Rise and shine, Seiya, we've been looking for you."

            "Yaten, do us all a favor and go screw Minako.  Maybe that'll take away some of your bastardness."

            Taiki coughed, but he was really trying to stifle his laughter.  The look on Yaten's face was so priceless that soon the two of them were howling in laughter, much to the green-eyed man's annoyance.  Their antics woke Haruka and she rubbed her eyes before watching them with an amused smile on her face.  Taiki finally managed to stop laughing a bit.

            "Oi, Seiya, where have you been?" he asked.

            "I was just talking to Mizuno-san and the last thing that I remember after being attacked by a mugger……was a pair of dark teal eyes.  But I know they weren't Odango's.  And somehow, I ended up back here.  Pretty weird, don't you think?" he asked.

            "And the one who helped you just left without a message or something?  Rude," he snorted.

            "Actually, she didn't," Haruka spoke up and rose from her chair.

            "Ten'oh, what the hell are you doing here?" Yaten demanded and then he noticed her attire.  "Oh my……"

            Taiki's jaw dropped and he politely averted his eyes, blushing beet red.  Seiya merely stared in awe, unable to take his eyes off the sight.  Haruka looked confused until she remembered…

            "ECCHI!!!" she shrieked in anger and the Stars ran from the room as soon as she charged at them to gouge their eyes out.  "You stare at me like that, and I'll rip your eyes out!"

            They slammed the door shut and gasped for air.  Breathing deeply, Taiki sank against the door, looking pale, Yaten was chuckling under his breath, but was also blushing red, and Seiya was making sure that image was burned into his memory forever.  For Ten'oh Haruka had been standing wearing only her muscle shirt, bra, and navy blue silk panties.

*          *          *          *          *          *

Like it?  Hate it?  Wanna flame me?  Well, just hit the little button that says "go" next to the review thing and I'll be sure to get back to you.  Comments are always well-appreciated and I'll be updating soon!  Ja!

~Ree


	2. Chapter Two original, ain't they?

**Stars in the Sky**

**Chapter Two: A Tentative Truce**

**By: Ree**

**Pairing: Kou Seiya/Ten'oh Haruka**

**Ages: Seiya: 20**

            Haruka: 19

**Setting: Jyuban District, Tokyo, Japan**

**Rating: R (for future chapters and swearing)**

**Summary: Seiya is back on Earth, Usagi is married to Mamoru, and what's a love-stricken boy to do?  Well, a few run-ins and mishaps with a certain blonde change his entire perspective.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon; I don't want to claim ownership to Takeuchi-sama's noble work.  So don't sue me!  I don't own anything, I am just a poor student, and you won't get anything!**

*          *          *          *          *          *

            Taiki was still bright red as he bustled around the kitchen, finding something to eat, and trying to block that image out of his head.  Yaten was still chuckling under his breath, his flush having disappeared, and he just continued to laugh at what they had seen.  Sitting at the kitchen counter, a glass of wine in his hand, Seiya had his fingers in his hair, while trying to come to grips with what he had seen.  _Oh gods, I saw Haruka in her underwear!  Why can't I get that image out of my head?  _Taking another sip of wine, he sighed and Yaten plucked the glass out of his hand with a smirk.

            "All right, Seiya, that's enough for you for one night.  Now you have to tell us WHY Ten'oh Haruka is here."

            "Well, _*hic* I ran into Mizuno-san and _*hic* _she told me that Haruka _*hic* _had a falling out _*hic* _with Michiru.  She didn't have a place __*hic* to go.  So, I offered her a __*hic* place here."_

            "Seiya, you're drunk, crazy, and lost your mind.  Yaten, go run him some bath water," Taiki said and whispered to the white-haired male.  "Make sure it's ice cold too."

            Yaten grinned evilly and hurried up the stairs.  Taiki turned and handed Seiya an icepack and he pressed it against the other singer's temple.  The black-haired guy promptly gave a sharp yelp and jumped back.  His brunette companion laughed and shook his head.

            "You're going to have a raging headache, among other things.  Now get upstairs, Yaten's already got a bath ready for you.  And try not to strangle him later on."

            Seiya looked confused as he pressed the pack of ice against his temple and walked upstairs to his bathroom.  Yaten smiled and helped him inside before closing the door and sniggering under his breath.  The sniggers turned to all out laughs when Seiya shrieked in protest at the cold water and he heard the leader of their group fall on his ass.

            "YATEN, I'm going to kick your ass!!"

            He promptly made a mad dash for the kitchen, laughing loudly, and at that moment Haruka walked out of Seiya's room, fully clothed, and Seiya stormed out with only a towel around his waist.  Shouting at Yaten to grow up and get a life, he didn't notice that Haruka was openly gaping at his backside.  _Oh Kami……he's got one hell of a body.  That musical and whatever else he does must have gotten him into shape.  A little on the thin side, but-what the hell was that?  Where are these thoughts coming from?  I love Michiru, or at least……I thought I did until she kicked me out.  I don't know what to think anymore.  _She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't know Seiya had turned around and was openly gazing at her while she was staring at him.

            Taking a good look at the woman in front of him, Seiya's eyes widened as he noticed that her eyes were softer and still had the fading light of laughter in them, not like her usual impassiveness that she was known for.  _Her blue eyes……why didn't I notice them before?  Just as he was about to imprint her soft eyes in his mind, they hardened again and he mentally slapped himself and turned on his own scowl._

            "What are you staring at, Haruka?"

            "I don't know what were _you staring at when your friends decided to show up?"_

            Seiya's jaw dropped and he immediately flushed.  "I wasn't staring at anything!  If you remember, you made it quite clear that you didn't want us in there while you were…like that…"

            While the two of them were trading insults, Taiki and Yaten were listening from just down the hall.  Exchanging secretive grins, the two of them made their way downstairs and into the den.

            "Oi Yaten…I've been thinking."

            "Dangerous actions with you Taiki."

            "Very funny, smart-ass, and I was thinking that there's a thin line between love and hate."

            "You're not suggesting-!"

            "Possibly.  I think that we should play matchmaker.  Michiru never said that Haruka didn't like men, just popular men.  And besides, Seiya's not popular in her opinion."

            "Come on, Taiki, look at them!  We're gonna have to lock them in a room just to get them to talk!"

            "Hai, I know, but there are some things giving them away.  Look, Haruka was openly gawking at Seiya and you know he was looking at Haruka when that little….incident happened.  Come on, let's lock them in a room and see what happens to them."

            "Taiki, they'll kill each other!  They hate each other's guts!"

            "Yeah, but only when they think someone will catch them.  Besides, I think that Seiya likes Haruka.  He definitely respects her, I can tell that much, but as far as Haruka goes….we might have to talk to Tsukino-san in order to find out what she thinks of him."

            "Are you crazy?  Tsukino-san can't keep a secret to save her life.  Why not talk to Mizuno-san, she can keep a secret.  If I were to talk with any of them, I'd pick Mizuno or Kino-san."

            "Good point.  Shall we go see them tomorrow?"

            "Hai, it'll be good to see them again.  Now, about locking those two in a room until they either kiss or kill each other…"

            Taiki laughed and the two of them began making plans about whether or not they should lock them into a closet.  But first, they made plans to speak to Ami and Makoto the next day.  Meanwhile, Seiya and Haruka exchanged one final glare, Haruka not punching him because she still felt bad about the cheap shot she had taken earlier.

            "Like I said before," she snarled.  "You're not worth my time."

            And with that, she went into a guest room and slammed the door.  Seiya winced and mumbled under his breath, stormed into his room, slammed the door, and tore through his closet.

            "Bakame!  What was I thinking?  She'll never get past the fact that I'm…well me!  I can't believe that I was so stupid!" he slammed his fist down on the table and didn't even feel the pain.

            He slumped down against the wall and cursed himself for wanting to accept the fact that he had been rejected once more.  _Not only did Odango reject me, but now Haruka.  Why am I thinking about this?  It's not like I like her or anything.  Tolerate her, yes, maybe can be friends, but I do not have a thing for her.  As much as he tried to deny it, the more he thought about it.  That was the last thing he wanted to do, to let his feelings stew for a while before they just blew up in his face and he ended up making an idiot of himself._

            "I've already made an idiot of myself, it can't get much worse than this," he muttered.

            He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't hear arguing downstairs or the sudden silence.  All he noticed was the silent opening and closing of the door and the scent of spice and musk of men's cologne wafted into the room, but deep were small hints of sweetness and he knew immediately that it was Haruka and he stood up.

            "Nande?"

            "I wanted to come here to…….ask you something."

            "Yeah, what?  If you can pound the shit out of me again, no thanks.  I've had enough."

            "No, I wanted to ask you…..kuso, why did I agree to this?" she mumbled and inhaled, pushing aside her pride for once in her life and biting the bullet.  "I was going to ask if we could call a truce for now.  Since I'm going to be staying here, I thought it'd be wise."

            "I'll believe that when all seven hells freeze over.  Taiki and Yaten forced you, didn't they?"

            "So what if they did?  The point is I'm making the gesture.  I'm setting aside the fact that I hate your guts long enough to try and make a temporary peace contract until I'm out of here."

            Inside, her tone and words stung a bit, and he didn't know why.  Glaring up at her, he read her eyes carefully and went over her words.  There had been a slight crack in her voice when she had mentioned leaving and her eyes revealed little, but from what he could see, they were sad and hurt.  Smirking, he got an idea and rose to his feet.  Walking over to her, Haruka gave him a suspicious glare as he leaned over and whispered in her ear,

            "You're not leaving this room even if I have to tie you to the bed."

            Haruka started, her eyes widening and she seemed shocked.  Backing up a bit, she glowered at Seiya, who merely smiled at her.  Grabbing his collar, she pulled him to point-blank range.

            "Listen to me you arrogant-"

            "It's kind of hard to intimidate me when I've seen you in your underwear, Haruka."

            At an utter loss for words, Haruka merely threw the chortling guy on his ass and turned to leave.

            "Matte," he said.

            "Nani?"

            "I accept your offer of a truce.  But only because I want you to know that I think you and I should start over again since we didn't exactly get off on the right foot."

            "No, we got off on the left one," she replied and smirked, but it was more like a smile somewhat.

            "I guess you're right about that.  Wanna get something to eat from the kitchen?  I'm hungry."

            "Me too."

            He smiled and rose, the two of them making their way down to the kitchen to share in some late-night snacks, some talking, and fixing their already strained relationship.  Once they were finished, Seiya started cleaning things up as Haruka headed upstairs.

            "Oyasuminasai, Seiya," Haruka whispered as she walked up the stairs.

            "Oyasuminasai, Haruka," he added, smiling as he watched her walk away and sighed.

*          *          *          *          *          *

Oyasuminasai: Good night

Nande: What?

Matte: Wait

I also want to thank all that reviewed my story!  Your reviews are much appreciated!  Domo arigato gozaimasu!

Well, there's chapter two.  Remember, I don't own anything and I really love reviews!  There's a truce, but how long will it last?  The talk with Ami and Makoto next chappie.  Ja ne!

~Ree


	3. Chapter Three

**Stars in the Sky**

**Chapter Three: A Plan Takes Shape**

**By: Ree**

**Pairing: Kou Seiya/Ten'oh Haruka**

**Ages: Seiya: 20**

            Haruka: 19

**Setting: Jyuban District, Tokyo, Japan**

**Rating: R (for future chapters and swearing)**

**Summary: Seiya is back on Earth, Usagi is married to Mamoru, and what's a love-stricken boy to do?  Well, a few run-ins and mishaps with a certain blonde change his entire perspective.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon; I don't want to claim ownership to Takeuchi-sama's noble work.  So don't sue me!  I don't own anything, I am just a poor student, and you won't get anything!**

*          *          *          *          *          *

            Haruka rolled over onto her side and winced when the sun shone in her face.  As an attempt to get the sun to get out of her face, she buried her head under the pillow and groaned.  Going back to sleeping, she didn't notice when Seiya crept into her room, Yaten trying to hide his snickering at the door.  Taiki looked as though this was the craziest thing that they had ever done, but he was grinning.  Walking over to the bed, he smirked evilly and lifted her shirt carefully before placing an ice cube on her bare back.

            "ITAI!!!!!" she shrieked and leaped about a foot in the air at the intrusion of coldness.  "All right who's the dead-Seiya?  That does it; I'm going to kill you!"

            Yaten and Taiki had already fled when they heard her shriek in anger.  Launching herself out of the bed, Haruka tackled him to the ground and pinned his right arm behind his back.  Seiya was too stunned to retaliate before she had gotten him on the rug and he grunted in discomfort.  Laughing, Haruka leaned over and twisted his arm a little bit before whispering in his ear,

            "Surrender Seiya, you don't stand a chance against me."

            "I won't give into you!"

            "You don't have a choice."

            "Yes I do!"

            Haruka laughed and Seiya noticed that he was rubbing against the carpet as he tried to throw her off and the way she was pressed against him……_Oh god, I can't be getting a hard-on from this.  _But he was, the hardness between his legs was evident and the idea of him getting aroused from having _Haruka _of all people straddling his ass.  He bucked back against her to make it seem he was trying to throw her off, but in reality he was trying to get some more friction so that he could get rid of this hard-on and go back to being normal.

            Haruka wasn't the only one with...arousing thoughts about her captive._  I can't believe that I'm thinking about _Seiya _of all people as a sexual being!  But I have to admit he does look rather tempting……sprawled out under me……completely at my mercy…what the hell am I thinking?  _She panicked slightly, but kept it well-hidden as she pushed off of him and snarled.

            "Never mind, get up."

            He was confused and thanked every deity he knew that his pajamas hid his hard-on although barely and he rose slowly to his feet, looking back at her.  Haruka's back was to him and she was facing the window, her hand resting on the pane of glass as the morning sun shone around her.

            "What's wrong, Haruka?"

            "Nothing, now get out of here."

            "Demo-"

            "GO!"

            Seiya balked and looked down before turning and going to the door.  Looking back at her, he thought he saw her shoulders slumped, but when he blinked, there was nothing wrong with her proud visage.  Walking out of the room and down the stairs, he wondered what was wrong with her.  Haruka sank down against the window, frustration, loneliness, anger, confusion, and hate burning in the back of her throat and she felt like she was going to be sick as her hand slid down the glass slowly.

            "Michiru……why?  Why did you leave me alone?  You left me and took away Setsuna and Hotaru and they didn't do anything.  What's wrong with me?  Why do I feel this way when I'm around Seiya?  Is it because of the fact that he's being so nice to me?"

            Haruka didn't know what was going on inside of her heart, and didn't know why she was feeling the way she did about Seiya.  Putting her hand on her heart, her brow furrowed and she realized that her heart was slowing down.  _Did it speed up while I was with Seiya?  _Looking back outside of the window, she closed the curtains, her hands fisting in the material, her mind flashing back to when she had sat at a window with Michiru.  It was the day that Eudial had phoned them and they had revealed their Talismans.

*          *          *          *          *          *

            _Haruka sat at a window, wearing only her Mugen School pants, socks, and a white button-down short sleeved shirt.  Immersed in her thoughts, she barely acknowledged when Eudial called and faxed a location to where she had planned to meet them._

_            "At last, the Talismans will appear.  But my hands are dirty.  I will make any sacrifice and use any means to get the talismans,"_

_            Michiru walked over and sat down across from her and entwined her fingers through Haruka's.  She looked surprised and asked her something._

_            "I like your hands," she said softly._

*          *          *          *          *          *

            Shaking herself from her reverie, Haruka glowered and clenched her hand into a fist so that her nails dug into her palm and pounded her fist against the wall.  _Shimmatta……I have to stop thinking about Michiru.  She's gone and she's not coming back.  She left me, that was her choice, and now I have to move on with my life.  _Turning around, she went to the bathroom, ran a comb through her hair and attempted to tame the locks, and went downstairs, barefoot, and into the kitchen to get some breakfast.  The only one there was Seiya, and he was swirling his spoon around inside a cup of tea, looking thoughtful and sad.

            "What's the matter with you, Seiya?"

            "Nothing…"

            She smiled and shook her head, reaching into the cupboard and got a bowl for cereal.  "You're lying, I can tell by your tone."

            Taking a seat across from him, Haruka poured herself a bowl of cereal and looked over at Seiya's navy eyes.  _They look so sad._

"Taiki and Yaten went out, it's just us today…." Seiya whispered.

            "All right."

            Haruka didn't know why she was secretly pleased she and Seiya could spend the day together, but she thought it must be part of her healing process.  Meanwhile, Taiki and Yaten were scouring the city, trying to find Ami and Makoto.  Neither of them knew where to look and they finally settled down in a small table and ordered something to drink in the Crown Fruit Parlor.

            "It's hopeless Taiki; we're never going to find them.  I say we go back home and try and figure out a way to get Seiya and Haruka to admit that they like each other," Yaten muttered, sipping a drink and looking bored out of his mind.  "What do you say?"

            "I say-"

            "Mako-chan, you should know that there isn't anything we can do.  Seiya offered Haruka a place to stay and she's turned us all down."

            "Ami-chan, I don't care if she turned down the King of England, she can't stay with Seiya.  They'll kill each other, you know that!"

            Taiki grinned and waved.  "Yo, Kino-san, Mizuno-san, over here!"

            "Taiki-san, Yaten-kun, it's good to see you!" Ami smiled and walked over, pulling up a chair and taking a seat next to Taiki.

            "What brings you two to the neighborhood?" Makoto asked 

            "We're here because we decided to take a vacation from the glamorous life on Kinmoku and come see how our friends were doing.  How have you two been since we last saw you?  It has been two years after all," Taiki pointed out, taking a drink of his tea.

            "I've been fine, working on graduating with honors so that I am able to continue my dream of becoming a good doctor," Ami said.

            "And I've started making some money in order to open a little shop so that I can follow my dream too," Makoto added.

            "Enough beating around the bush, let's get down as to why we've been looking for you.  We need your help in a plan of ours.  It's risky, and it might involve pissing off two very temperamental people, but if it works, then it'll be well worth it," Yaten said.

            "What's this plan?" Ami asked.

            "Yaten, do you always have to be so blunt?" Taiki demanded.

            "It's better than you drawing it out for no reason, Taiki.  Anyway, we're planning on setting up Seiya and Haruka, but first we need to find out if they like each other.  We figure that if we talk to Seiya, you guys could talk to Haruka for us.  The reason we're asking you is because you two can keep a secret.  Tsukino-san, Aino-san, and even Hino-san couldn't keep a secret to save their lives."

            "So basically you're asking us to help you set Haruka-san and Seiya up on a date?" Makoto questioned, looking surprised.

            "Not just a date, but something more…" Taiki hinted.

            "Are you crazy?  They hate each other!" Makoto exclaimed.

            "They do, yes, but we're going to have to help them change that.  We think that they like each other, but we're not sure if they're doing anything about it.  I mean, Seiya's getting over Tsukino-san, Haruka's getting over Michiru leaving her, it'll take a lot for them to admit to anything," Yaten pointed out.

            "Should we just lock them in a room together and let them deal with each other?" Makoto asked and Ami blushed slightly.

            "We thought about that, but first we have to find out if they like each other or not," Taiki replied and rose.  "I'll talk with Seiya.  Yaten, no offense, but you'd just get annoyed and end up blowing either your stack or our cover.  We'll say you want Haruka to meet you here to talk."

            "All right…" Ami replied.

            Nodding, Taiki and Yaten strode out of Crown Fruit Parlor and went back to their mansion.  Seiya and Haruka had barely spoken the entire time, preferring to bask in the comfortable silence that they shared.  Secretly, when they knew the other wasn't looking, they would steal glances of each other and ponder their feelings that were swirling around inside of their hearts.  Haruka didn't want to involve herself with anyone after Michiru had left her, let alone Seiya, and Seiya didn't want to involve himself with anyone since he wasn't sure if he was over Odango being married.  Stirring his now cold tea, Seiya merely sighed mentally and the two didn't even notice that Taiki and Yaten had come back in.  Both exchanged looks and Yaten went over to Haruka.

            "Oi, Haruka, Mizuno-san and Kino-san want to meet you at Crown Fruit Parlor right now.  They say they miss you and want to talk with you."

            "All right," she said, emptying her bowl in the garbage, placing the bowl in the sink, and headed back upstairs, barely acknowledging anything.

            "Seiya, you look down.  Come on, let's go somewhere and talk," Taiki said and clapped his friend on the shoulder.  "I'll meet you in the rehearsal room, and don't worry, I'm sure that everything is going to be ok.  We'll find out what's bothering you."

            "Sure…" Seiya muttered and walked into the rehearsal room.

            Haruka came back downstairs, dressed casually in jeans, a shirt, and jacket over it and headed for her car, running her fingers through her dirty blonde hair.  Without saying a word, she climbed into her ride and headed for the Crown Fruit Parlor, her mind filled with thoughts as to why she was acting like this…and a small part of her wondered: _Could I be having affections for Seiya?  The black-haired idol was pondering the same thing as he sat in the dark of the rehearsal room, wondering if he was beginning to care too much about Haruka.  But still, he couldn't help but see those navy eyes and that faint smile on her features from the night before._

            "Haruka…I think I'm falling for you…" he whispered, not knowing that a certain brunette was listening at the cracked-open door.

            "Seiya no baka," she smiled at the affectionate name.  "I'm starting to wonder if our friendship couldn't be something more."

            And with that, Haruka continued down the road, the wind blowing through her hair and making her feel free as it had so long ago.  _It's time I let go of the past and moved on with my life_, Haruka thought and looked ahead of her determinedly.  _I won't let Michiru stop me from being happy.  I loved her once, and I'll still love her as a friend, but……now the time has come for my heart to part with hers for good.  _Pulling up in front of the Parlor, Haruka turned off the car and stepped out, placing the keys in her pocket.

            "And so it begins…." she whispered.

*          *          *          *          *          *

Wohoo, there's chapter three!  Wow, thanks for all of the reviews, and don't forget to spread the word around about my fic!  I like reviews, they keep me happy.  And don't worry, I am going to try and update at least once a day, if possible, but tomorrow I may be a little exhausted….four finals in one day…save me!

~Ree


	4. Chapter Four

**Stars in the Sky**

**Chapter Four: Romance Doesn't Wither on the Vine**

**By: Ree**

**Pairing: Kou Seiya/Ten'oh Haruka**

**Ages: Seiya: 20**

            Haruka: 19

**Setting: Jyuban District, Tokyo, Japan**

**Rating: R (for future chapters and swearing)**

**Summary: Seiya is back on Earth, Usagi is married to Mamoru, and what's a love-stricken boy to do?  Well, a few run-ins and mishaps with a certain blonde change his entire perspective.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon; I don't want to claim ownership to Takeuchi-sama's noble work.  So don't sue me!  I don't own anything, I am just a poor student, and you won't get anything!**

*          *          *          *          *          *

            Haruka walked inside of Crown Fruit Parlor and saw Ami and Makoto waiting for her at a small booth.  They waved her over and she smiled warmly at seeing her friends again and sat down.

            "Yo you two, what's up?"

            "Well, we just wanted to see how you're faring with Seiya," Makoto said and smiled.  "How are you two getting along?  You haven't killed each other yet have you?  He is still alive?"

            "Why is it that everyone thinks that the minute we're alone in a room together we're going to murder each other?" she demanded, her temper rising.  "We can be civil and even nice to each other!"

            "Gomen nesai Haruka-san, she didn't mean anything by it.  Demo, considering your history with Seiya, we're just worried that you may do something you end up regretting, you know?"

            "I am perfectly able to take care of myself!" she snapped and rose.  "Just because I didn't like Seiya before doesn't mean that I don't know what a good person he can be now.  He's been really generous to me and I appreciate that.  He's done as much for me as Michiru did…except I know that he won't abandon me on a whim.  Now just stop interrogating me and leave me alone!"

            She rose from her seat, slammed the chair down as she pushed it in, and stormed out of the parlor.  Makoto and Ami were gaping after her, both of them trying to process what she had just said.  _Did Haruka-san just say that Seiya was a good person?  _Makoto wondered about what Haruka had said, turning it over in her head and smiled when she came to an answer.

            "Ami-chan, I think that Haruka-san likes Seiya.  I mean, she really likes him.  She's just having trouble admitting it to anyone."

            "Mako-chan, are you sure?  I mean, this is Haruka-san we're talking about and I thought that she and Michiru-san were-"

            "That's over, Ami-chan, you know that.  If Haruka-san's going to move on with her life, then he's going to have to start soon."

            Ami looked uncertain and Haruka was driving around, trying to rid herself of the feeling that had welled up inside her when someone had insulted Seiya.  _Why did I come to his defense?  Is it because I care about him as more than a friend?  Or is it something more……should I just kiss him and find out?  Now that would be awkward I bet.  She laughed at the thought of kissing Seiya.  But in the back of her mind, she wondered what it would be like to kiss the tempting lips that had said kind words and insults alike to her.  Squirming slightly, the blonde racer realized that she was feeling uncomfortable for some reason._

            "This is ridiculous, I know that I like Seiya, but do I really want to….kiss him?  And even if I did want to kiss him, would I enjoy it?  Would he enjoy it?  Or would he just push me away, repulsed at the idea that I like him?  For the first time in my life, I don't have an answer."

            She continued to drive around, debating about whether or not to go back to the mansion.  As she was lost in her thoughts, Taiki pushed open the door, motioning for Yaten to stay in the kitchen.  The brunette walked over to his best friend, one would call him his brother, and sat down across from him.  Seiya sat up; tilting his head to gaze back at Taiki, wondering what was up.

            "I'm going to ask you point-blank, Seiya.  Do you like Haruka?"

            Seiya sputtered a bit, caught off-guard by the question and immediately began to vehemently deny it.  But the look that Taiki was giving him made him sigh and massage his temples.  He had been found out…one of his worst fears recently.  Navy eyes met purple in deep seriousness.

            "Yes, I like her.  I like her so much that over the past few days that she's been here…I've wanted to kiss her, hold her, protect her from the hurt that she's been feeling about Michiru, and just basically keep her for myself.  But, she can't accept me."

            "How can you be so sure she won't accept you?"

            "She just won't.  Haruka is proud, honorable, independent…original, innovative, and kind.  She's just wonderful and I can't have her."

            "Seiya, you won't know until you try."

            "I can't humiliate myself in front of her again!  I've done enough of that already.  She needs someone that she can be an equal to, and I'm not that."

            "How do you know what she needs?"

            "Because I-oh why do you have to be so right about things?  Damnit, I want her, I want to love her, be friends with her, and kill Michiru for leaving her and taking away whatever family she's had.  But Haruka isn't one to return my feelings, you know that."

            Taiki smiled and looked at his fellow singer.  Reaching out and placing his hand on Seiya's shoulder, Taiki gave him a reassuring smile.

            "Don't worry, believe in her Seiya.  And trust her to care for you as you really are."

            "Taiki, you're a hopeless romantic, but you're right."

            "Of course I'm right.  Now, just wait for her, she'll come back and then you can let her know."

            "You make it sound so simple."

            Laughing, Taiki patted Seiya's shoulder before walking out of the room and closing the door before grinning at Yaten, who was waiting with an impatient look on his face.  Pulling the white-haired man along with him, Taiki led them to the den and shut the door.

            "Well, we've got them right where we want them.  Seiya just admitted that he wants Haruka in every possible aspect and I have a feeling that Haruka hasn't come back yet because she's trying to sort out her thoughts as well.  When she gets back, we lock them in here until they either kiss or something else.  And after that, we can let them out once they get worked up."

            Yaten grinned maliciously and the two of them began to discuss what exactly they were going to do when Haruka decided to come back.  It wasn't until about eleven o'clock at night when Haruka finally pulled up into the driveway, tired, and still confused as ever.  _I've got to tell him…that's just the bottom line.  _Climbing out of the car, Haruka walked into the house and saw Seiya pacing back and forth.  She smiled, closed the door behind her, and made a motion to the den.  Seiya gulped and followed her.  Closing the door behind them, Taiki and Yaten crept stealthily out of their hiding place and locked the door.

            "This had better work Yaten; otherwise we're going to be very dead men walking," Taiki hissed as they walked back upstairs.

            "Don't worry, this'll work.  Trust me, if my instincts are right, we're going to see Seiya happier than ever before and we'll probably make a better person out of Haruka.  Should we turn on the intercom and listen in on their conversation in the den?"

            "All right, but when it gets to the…more intimate parts, we leave them alone."

            "Fine, fine, don't worry about it."

            They slid upstairs and turned on the intercom that allowed them to listen in on Haruka and Seiya's conversation downstairs.

            "What is it you wanted to talk with me about, Haruka?" Seiya asked, looking nervous but confident.  "Is it something important?"

            "Why were you waiting up for me?"

            Seiya looked down, a light blush painting his cheeks as he tried to come up with an answer.  "Because I wanted to…to make sure that you got back safely, that's all."

            "Are you sure that's all?"

            "Hai, why wouldn't it be?"

            Haruka looked down and Seiya studied her carefully.  _She almost seems……disappointed?  But why would she be disappointed?  Feeling bold and just a bit more than curious, Seiya moved forward until he was on the edge of his seat and reached out to touch Haruka's cheek.  She bolted at the touch, jerking back and looking surprised.  Immediately, Seiya lowered his hand and placed it back in his lap._

            "Gomen ne…" he whispered.

            "Iie…I want you to touch me again…"

            Looking up into her teal eyes, Seiya gulped slightly and reached out tentatively, his fingers moving slowly, timidly, until they came to rest on her cheek.  Nothing happened for a few moments as he rested his palm on her cheek and stroked it with the pad of his thumb.  Then, something amazing happened…at least that's how it felt to Seiya.  Haruka reached up and placed her right hand over the wrist of his left, which was touching her face, and reached up with her other hand to take the palm off of her face, and, almost as if she was afraid or uncertain, kissed the palm.  Navy eyes almost bugged out of their sockets at Haruka's display.

            "Haruka…I thought…"

            "I like you Seiya.  As much as it hurts to say, considering Michiru, all we've been through, the things we said to each other…but there's something I want you to know," her eyes became serious.  "I'm not one that likes to have her feelings tampered with."

            "I would never tamper with your feelings.  Ever since I found out that Michiru…I wanted to go and strangle her for hurting you.  At the time I thought I was going insane…but then I realized that you were someone I could relate to.  We've both been hurt in the past, we both have loves that we lost, but there's also something more to you.  It's your spirit that I admire the most…your shine."

            Haruka looked suspicious for a moment but the sincere look in Seiya's eyes made her soften a bit more and actually made her want to try and trust him.  Seiya leaned back and motioned for her to join him on the loveseat where he had been sitting.  Raising her eyebrow, she rose and sat down next to him, not knowing where this was going.  _I don't want to rush into anything……but he's always been considerate of my feelings ever since I came here.  Her musings were interrupted when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and moved to pull her into his lap.  Letting out a surprised noise of protest, she found herself sitting sideways on his lap._

            "What's this?"

            "I thought you'd be more comfortable," he said simply, looking innocent and smiling at her.  "What's the matter, aren't you?"

            "I'm just not used to this…but I could get used to it."

            "Glad to hear it."

            He looked at her as if asking for permission and she smiled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and nodded.  A bright smile illuminated his features and his lips ghosted over her cheek, just enough for her to notice that they were there and the blonde shuddered, not used to the feeling of being kissed.  She was used to being the one doing the kissing, but it was nice to let someone else do it for once.  His lips moved to her neck and he kissed it gently, as if savoring the taste of her skin before moving to kiss her lips.

            Taiki's arm shot out as he batted Yaten away and turned off the intercom, glaring at the shorter of the two.  Yaten looked at him innocently.

            "Iie, Yaten, we're not going to eavesdrop on them."

            "But it's just getting good!"

            "IIE, Yaten, we're not!"

            "Fine…"

            He pouted a bit and wondered what was going on as Taiki went downstairs to unlock the door, smiling secretively as he dashed up the stairs to make sure that Yaten wasn't going to eavesdrop on them.  Seiya released Haruka from the kiss and both were breathing heavily, needing air from the oxygen-stealing kiss.  The raven-haired man looked like he had never been kissed before, and he didn't know if he could contain himself from kissing the pink and bruised lips once more.  He leaned over and whispered,

            "Anata ga hitsuyou de aru, Haruka."

            She looked surprised at what he had said and looked down.  Seiya's eyes softened and he gently took her chin in his hand and turned her to look at him.  Looking deep into her eyes, he leaned over and sealed their lips in another heat-rising kiss, hoping that it would calm her.  Haruka had never been kissed so passionately before.  Even she and Michiru rarely kissed, and when they did…it was like kissing water.  All cool and slippery, as if she would be gone at any time.  _But with Seiya……it's like I'm kissing him and being engulfed by fire.  He's so warm and gentle.  He must have been thinking about this a lot lately._

Seiya was in heaven.  He finally was able to taste the lips that he had desired for days.  When he finally came to grips that he care about Haruka as more than just an adversary, it was like he was being swept away in her very being.  Her lips were soft, but they had Chap Stick on them because they were windblown, her skin was also soft, but he had the feeling that she used lotion to keep it from cracking.  But the most delectable part of her was her eyes.  _They reflect her soul; they shine with light that I only saw in Odango.  But now I see it in her too……and it's never felt so right.  Seiya pulled her closer and felt Haruka start in his arms and he paused for a moment to let her relax.  When he was confident that Haruka had relaxed, he stood up and lifted her in his arms._

            "Seiya, nani?"

            "I'm going to take you upstairs…I want this night to be special.  But don't worry," he smiled as she was about to speak.  "We can take it easy and slow.  It's only natural that you're not used to this…to me, but I can wait.  After all, I waited this long."

            Chuckling, Haruka leaned over and kissed him.  "Shut up."

            "If you do that again, I will."

            Laughing, she kissed him again, taking charge in the kiss and letting her tongue battle with his while Seiya struggled to stay involved in the kiss and try and reclaim it while at the same time struggle up the stairs and into his room.  When he finally arrived, it took all of his will to let her down so he could open the door and pull her inside.  Haruka pulled him over to the bed, her lips still locked with his and he laid her down, making sure to stay off of her and thanking his deities on Kinmoku that he was receiving such a gift.

            Haruka made sure that she kept in control, but still allowed Seiya to take some once in a while too; after all, he was a guy.  _And guys need that kind of…ego-booster.  Chuckling under her breath, she pulled Seiya in for another bruising kiss and running her hands along his chest, the blonde made short work of Seiya's shirt, pulling it over his head and tossing it onto the floor, giving her a clear view of his chiseled muscles.  They were well-defined but not overly bulky, giving him a toned and somewhat sleek look._

            "Impressive," she whispered.

            "Thanks, there's a lot more where that came from."

            "Your ego really needs to be deflated."

            He laughed and stroked her sides before moving his hands to her chest and unbuttoning the buttons that were all the way down her shirt.  _Damn, does she have to wear so many buttons?  Laughing at the look on his face, Haruka merely sat back and waited as he fumbled.  Finally, he pushed the offending garment off her shoulders and cast it over her shoulder and let out a breathy gasp at what he saw.  Haruka, half-naked, in a black lace bra and believe it or not, those men's clothes hid a lot from the naked eye.  _Speaking of naked, if she's not there in a few minutes, I'm going to go insane.  _He leaned down and planted light butterfly kisses over her skin, feeling her chest rise and fall with her heavy breathing and her fingers making their way to his ponytail and removing it from its restraint.  The long black locks fell around her and Seiya and she ran her fingers through the satiny strands._

            Taiki listened as Seiya brought Haruka upstairs and smiled when he heard the door close behind them.  _It looks like I was right.  _And with the comforting thought that Seiya was going to be happy, he rolled over in his bed and fell asleep.  Yaten meanwhile was planning on torturing them at every moment possible and fell asleep with a wicked grin on his face.  Neither of them even noticed the noise that was coming from Seiya's room.  Haruka and Seiya lay together that night in only their underclothes, since Haruka hadn't been ready yet for making love with a man.  The night was peaceful, and she knew that someday, someday soon, she'd be ready.

*          *          *          *          *          *

Anata ga hitsuyou de aru, Haruka. – "I need you, Haruka."

Woo-hoo, there's chapter four!  Wow, it's about time those two hooked up wasn't it?  I must say, this was all Yaten and Taiki's idea from the start!  I still don't own anything and now that it's summer vacation, expect some more writing and I hope you like it!  R/R onegai!

~Ree


	5. Chapter Five

**Stars in the Sky**

**Chapter Five: Shadows of Yesterday**

**By: Ree**

**Pairing: Kou Seiya/Ten'oh Haruka**

**Ages: Seiya: 20**

            Haruka: 19

**Setting: Jyuban District, Tokyo, Japan**

**Rating: R (for future chapters and swearing)**

**Summary: Seiya is back on Earth, Usagi is married to Mamoru, and what's a love-stricken boy to do?  Well, a few run-ins and mishaps with a certain blonde change his entire perspective.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon; I don't want to claim ownership to Takeuchi-sama's noble work.  So don't sue me!  I don't own anything, I am just a poor student, and you won't get anything!**

I want to thank all of my loyal reviewers!  Your reviews are always greatly appreciated and just for you, I shall continue to write!  *Bows deeply* I am most honored and now, here's the chapter that may change Seiya and Haruka's relationship forever: the confrontation with Michiru.  Sorry for not updating sooner, I haven't been feeling well and this one is pretty long….so brace yourselves.

*          *          *          *          *          *

            Haruka cracked one eye open slightly and the first thing that she noticed was that she was wrapped in a pair of strong arms and pressed against a hard chest.  Her mind flared up in panic, anger, and confusion when she recalled the events of last night.  Relaxing, she turned in Seiya's arms and faced him, admiring the way his black hair framed his face and seemed to be like a blanket and stroked the strands slowly.  The man didn't move, just continued sleeping as if he was dead.  Chuckling softly, Haruka rose, wearing her black bra and navy panties and stretched in the warm sunlight that shone through the window next to their bed.  _Last night was……amazing.  Even though we didn't make love…it was still the best experience I've had in my life.  _Walking over to where their clothes had been scattered, she picked up her white shirt and buttoned it up and smiled when she realized that it covered just enough and sat on the edge of the bed, stroking Seiya's cheek gently, admiring the soft skin.

            "I wonder, should I be really mean and wake him up?" she asked herself and grinned.  "Yes."

            And with that, she pounced on Seiya and straddled his stomach, making him grunt in protest and his eyes flew open to find out who was on top of him.  Meeting the teal eyes of a smirking Haruka, Seiya groaned and tried to pull the covers back over his head.

            "Leave me alone…I wanna go back to sleep.  Preferably with you in the bed too," he mumbled from underneath the blanket.

            "Seiya, you've got to get up.  Otherwise we won't get anything done today.  Now get up before I make you," she retorted.

            He grumbled under his breath about what could she do to make him get out of his nice warm bed and she grinned before sauntering over to her side of the bed and shoving Seiya off, blankets and all, so he landed flat on his ass as she tugged the covers away.  Yelping in surprise, Seiya rolled out of the covers, wearing nothing but his boxers and shivered, clutching his shoulders and glaring at the laughing Haruka.  A smirk began to spread across his features as he got up from his position and began stalking towards the blonde.  She stopped laughing and raised her eyebrow, tensing up and getting ready to counterattack.  Crawling across the bed, Seiya grinning the entire time, he pounced and caught Haruka in his arms and kissed her deeply.

            Haruka, taken by surprise at what he had planned, backed up and was lost in the warm heat that had enveloped her the night before.  Closing her eyes, she reached out to wrap her arms around Seiya and found that her wrists were in his hands and she frowned.  Jerking away from the kiss and pulling her hands out of his wrists, Haruka turned her back on Seiya, rubbing them protectively.

            "Haruka, what's wrong?  Did I do something to upset you?"

            "Don't grab my wrists like that again."

            It was a command and Seiya bristled slightly, he hated being ordered around, but when he walked over and was about to snap in Haruka's face, he noticed that she was still absently rubbing her wrists and her eyes seemed darker, their shine dulled by her memories.  Looking concerned, Seiya stood in front of her and held her shoulders, wanting her to look him in the eye.

            "Haruka, what is it?"

            "It's nothing…nothing at all."

            "You're lying; I hate it when you lie.  Please, just tell me the truth.  Does this have anything to do with the reason as to why Michiru-"

            "No, it doesn't."

            "Why are you lying to me?"

            "I don't want to deal with this right now…onegai Seiya, just don't push it."

            Her eyes looked away from him and he sighed, knowing that he wouldn't get anywhere if she was being stubborn.  _It looks like I was right, this has everything to do with Michiru, and she won't admit it.  What happened to you, Haruka?  _Reaching down, Seiya took one of her hands in his and stroked her cheek with his fingers, a gentle smile on his face and leaned over.

            "Don't worry, I won't ask anymore.  But we will have to talk about it someday, because you can't avoid it forever you know."

            "I know I just don't want to deal with it right now."

            "That's all right.  Now come on, let's go downstairs and get some breakfast."

            She smiled and let him lead her downstairs.  Chuckling, she noticed that he had forgotten he was only wearing his boxers and so they were greeted by laughter from Taiki and Yaten, who were already in the kitchen, making omelets, drinking juice, and eating toast.

            "Ohayo," Seiya said and smiled, reaching over Taiki's shoulder and plucking a piece of toast from his stack.  "Arigato for breakfast."

            "Oi, that wasn't for you," Taiki snapped, glaring at the grinning man with the piece of toast sticking out of his mouth.  "Baka…"

            "No one can call Seiya a baka except for me," Haruka said good-naturedly and walked over to where Yaten was poking omelets.

            "I'll never understand why these people enjoy these kinds of foods…" Yaten muttered under his breath and then smirked sneakily.  "Here, Haruka, I made one for you."

            "Arigato," she said, missing his smirk and took the plate to the counter and sat down on a stool before taking a bite.  "HOT!"

            She yelped and snatched the fork out of her mouth before looking around for milk or bread and Seiya smirked, holding out a piece of bread to her.  She reached out to take it, but he pulled it back and shook his finger in front of her face.  Taiki and Yaten pretended to be busy messing with the stove to notice that Haruka was practically begging Seiya for some relief from her on-fire mouth.

            "Come on, what's the magic word?" he teased.

            Rolling her eyes, she made a snatch for the bread, but he shook his head and reached over to part her lips and open her mouth with his fingers.  The blonde gave him a look that said "you'd better not be planning on kissing me" and he laughed, breaking off a piece of the bread and placing it in her open mouth.  Raising an eyebrow, Haruka chewed gratefully, feeling the heat diminish.

            "I can feed myself you know," she mumbled but smiled.  "Although, that was awfully thoughtful of you for offering me the bread."

            "What can I say, I'm a nice guy."

            She laughed and took the rest of the bread from him and ate it, cooling her burning throat.  Looking thoughtful, Haruka noticed the stack of mail that was lying a few feet away.  Mostly fan mail, but…_A letter from Michiru???  _She pounced on it right away and tore the envelope apart, careful to keep the letter from being ripped.  Seiya snorted, anger beginning to rise in his veins.  Haruka quickly read the letter, studying it intently.

_Dear Haruka,_

_            I can only start by saying how sorry I am that I left you like I did.  Gomen nesai koibito, I can't live without you any longer.  Please come to my performance tonight on the cruiser that's leaving Jyuban port tonight at __10 o'clock__ and I swear I'll tell you everything.  Aishiteru, koi._

_Sincerely,_

_Michiru_

Haruka seemed stunned by the letter that she had received and it fluttered from her hand and landed on the counter in front of her.  Seiya picked up the letter and skimmed through it, his brow furrowing.  _How dare she presume to love Haruka after all she put her through?  Reaching over and placing his left arm around her shoulders, his right hand tilted her chin to look at him._

            "Are you going?"

            "Yes, I have to go.  I want to know once and for all why she left me."

            "You don't know?"

            "No, I don't."

            "Then I'm coming with you."

            "I can't let you."

            "Haruka, I'm coming with you and that's all there is to it.  You're not going to face this bitch alone, especially after what-"

            Seiya had struck a nerve with Haruka and he was unprepared for when she rose from her seat and folded her arms over her chest.  Taiki and Yaten turned around and gazed at the two, wondering what was going to happen now that a nerve had been struck.

            "I don't want you calling Michiru a bitch, Seiya," she told him, her voice cold.

            "Fine, I won't call her a bitch anymore.  But what she did to you, I can't forgive."

            He heard a faint chuckle and Haruka turned to him with amused eyes.  "You sound like kenoko-chan when you say that."

            "Kenoko-chan?"

            "Hai, or in your words, Odango."

            Seiya looked down; she had struck a nerve when she had mentioned Usagi and Haruka smiled softly and went over to Seiya, placing her right hand on his shoulder, looking up at him, since he now surpassed her in height.  The distraught idol looked back at Haruka, and she kissed him gently.

            "Daijoubu, everything will be all right.  I'm sure kenoko will be there, we can face them both together," she whispered in his ear.

            "How can you be so confident we'll be able to face them?"

            All she did was smile mysteriously and looked over at Taiki and Yaten.  Taiki was trying to busy himself with the stove and Yaten was smirking openly.  Haruka shook her head and walked over to Yaten, poking her finger in his chest, making him stumble back.

            "Nani, Haruka?" he asked.

            "I know that it was you who put wasabi in my food.  That was a dirty trick, Yaten, but arigato."

            He looked baffled and Seiya chuckled under his breath at the look on Yaten's face.  Glaring at the other man, Yaten huffed over to Seiya and shoved him.

            "What are you laughing at?"

            "You, and that expression on your face, it was priceless!"

            Yaten's mouth opened and closed for a few minutes before he grumbled under his breath and sat down with a cup of coffee and took a sip.  Seiya shook his head and went upstairs to get dressed.  Haruka relaxed on one of the stools, but made sure to examine everything offered to her to make sure Yaten hadn't slipped something else in her drink or food.  Taiki turned away from the stove to gaze at Haruka, his purple eyes boring into hers as though he was trying to read her very soul, but they revealed nothing.

            "Haruka, what are your feelings for Seiya?"

            "What brought this on?" she asked.

            "I want to know…do you plan on hurting him?"

            "Taiki, I would never hurt Seiya, not even if he asked me to.  I care deeply about him but after having my heart broken once before, I don't know if I'm ready to call something love again.  There's just something about attempting to fall in love again that makes me uneasy."

            Taiki nodded, he could understand what she was saying.  Yaten looked suspicious, but said nothing as he took another sip of coffee.  Haruka absently stirred her tea, wondering what the implications of what she had said were.  The kitchen was silent as the three were lost in their thoughts.  When Seiya came back down, adjusting the loose white shirt and buttoning the cuffs, he smiled uneasily.

            "Oi, what's gone on here?  You look as though someone died."

            "Seiya, you worry too much," Haruka said and then walked past him, swatting his ass in the process and laughing as she dashed out.

            "Itai…" Seiya whined, pouting and rubbing his backside.

            Yaten and Taiki sniggered.  Seiya gave them a look that said "quit laughing" and glared at the two, which only made them snigger harder.

            "Nani?"

            "You really are a cute couple," Yaten said as he tried to hold a serious expression on his face, but ended up bursting into laughter.

            "Laugh it up, go ahead," Seiya snorted and walked back upstairs.  "Haruka?"

            Tapping on the door to her room slightly, Seiya walked inside and found her sitting near the window, her back to him and he smiled softly before going over and placing his right hand on her shoulder.  Looking up at him in surprise, Haruka sighed and leaned her head against his strong thigh.  Seiya ran his fingers through her hair as her hands fisted into the fabric of his pant legs.

            "Nani?"

            "I don't want to face Michiru.  There are so many memories that are still fresh in my mind…and now that you and me…I'm not sure if I can handle seeing her again and not fall for her ploys.  She promised me that no matter what, she wouldn't abandon me, but one day out of the blue…she left."

            Looking surprised, his heart went out to the cringing Haruka, who looked as though she would burst into tears, even though her expression was one of pure rage.  Kneeling down next to her, Seiya looked into her teal eyes and saw that they were darker and becoming clouded, even though no tears came.  _She's so strong……she doesn't even cry at a time like this.  Holding out his arms to her, Seiya didn't have to wait long before she threw her arms around his shoulders and held him tightly._

            "Tonight we'll face our pasts head on so we can move on with our futures."

            The hours passed and neither felt compelled to leave the room.  Finally, it was nine o'clock, and the two of them were dressed and ready to head out for the docks.  They boarded the ship and they sought out Usagi and Michiru.  It didn't take long for Seiya and Haruka to track down the two women who had made their lives miserable.  The two women were waiting for the two of them in the ballroom, both looking lovely and they smiled when they saw Haruka and Seiya enter the room and rose.

            "Haruka-san, Seiya, it's so good to see you," Usagi said and smiled.

            "Yamero Usagi," Seiya snapped, his eyes hardening.  "I want to talk to you."

            "And I want to talk to you now, Michiru," Haruka added.

            "We can talk here," Michiru offered, a soft smile playing on her features.

            "We'll talk separately," Seiya retorted and dragged Usagi out by grabbing her upper arm and taking her to another room.

            Haruka looked at Michiru, her eyes hard and unforgiving and Michiru continued to smile almost gently at her.  Shaking her head, the teal-eyed woman walked in front of Michiru and opened her mouth to speak when Michiru leaned up and kissed her.

            "Yamero, Michiru!" Haruka ordered, shoving Michiru away from her.

            "Haruka, what are you doing?  I thought you loved me…"

            "Not anymore.  You left me without just cause and you broke my heart!  Thanks to you, I may never love again!  Why did you do it?"

             "I can explain, Haruka.  When I was walking down the block near Tenth Street, I saw you kissing another girl underneath a tree.  I would have forgiven you, but then you began to put your hand up her shirt.  After I left, I found out that girl I saw with the other girl wasn't you, it was an American couple.  I came back as soon as I could and tried to work up the nerve to-"

            "You mean to tell me that you left me because of a misunderstanding like that?  If you were so eager to turn on me then, how do I know you won't do it again?  Yes, I realize that I often flirted with other women, but they meant nothing to me!  Even after I accepted the fact that you had boyfriends before me, I never dreamed that-"

            "Michiru-koi," a voice called and Haruka whirled around.

            Her eyes widened when she saw someone walking in.  He had short black hair and teal blue eyes, bedecked in a black tuxedo and wearing a soft smile on his features.  She waited as he walked over and wrapped his arms around Michiru's waist and smiled.

            "Kenji, what are you doing here?"

            "I came to support you tonight.  Why wouldn't I come to support my koibito?"

            "Koibito…" Haruka trailed off, her voice strained.

            "Who's this?" he asked, smiling.

            "I'm no one important," Haruka said stiffly.  "I was just here to see the performance tonight.  Don't let me interrupt you.  Sayonara Michiru."

            She walked out of the room and was met by a trembling Seiya, and when she looked up, she saw that he was shaking in rage.  Guiding him off of the ship, she got him into the car, and drove towards the park where she and Seiya could talk privately.  Once they parked, Seiya looked over at Haruka with tears in his eyes.  She let him wrap his arms around her waist and buried his head in her chest.

            "Doshte?"

            "How what?"

            "How do you cope?"

            "Because I've found my star in the sky."

*          *          *          *          *          *

Awwwwwww, wasn't that long and kawaii?  Don't worry, this isn't the end!  There's a lot more to come!  Please R/R and thank you!

~Ree


	6. Chapter Six

**Stars in the Sky**

**Chapter Six: The Promise of Something More**

**By: Ree**

**Pairing: Kou Seiya/Ten'oh Haruka**

**Ages: Seiya: 20**

            Haruka: 19

**Setting: Jyuban District, Tokyo, Japan**

**Rating: R (for future chapters and swearing)**

**Summary: Seiya is back on Earth, Usagi is married to Mamoru, and what's a love-stricken boy to do?  Well, a few run-ins and mishaps with a certain blonde change his entire perspective.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon; I don't want to claim ownership to Takeuchi-sama's noble work.  So don't sue me!  I don't own anything, I am just a poor student, and you won't get anything!**

*          *          *          *          *          *

            Seiya and Haruka spent the night wrapped in each other's arms in Haruka's car, not caring if anyone found them.  Both had dealt with the losses of the people that had captured their hearts and were now ready to move on with their lives and explore their relationship.  The morning sun peeked over the horizon and woke Seiya, who groaned softly at being awakened in such a manner and squinted against the sun.  A warm weight was nestled against him and he looked down, a soft smile on his features when he saw Haruka nestled against his chest, his arm wrapped around her shoulders and she had her arms around his waist.

            "Haruka…Haruka, wake up, it's morning."

            "Not now Seiya…"

            "Come on, we've got to get breakfast and Taiki and Yaten are probably worried out of their minds.  Now all you have to do is get up and get behind the wheel…unless I drive."

            "NO!" that got her up and she bolted awake.  "No one but me drives my car."

            "I knew that would wake you up.  Now, what do you say, we go out for breakfast?  My treat."

            "All right, but first," she handed him a cell phone.  "Call Taiki and Yaten so they don't freak."

            He laughed and called Taiki and Yaten and after assuring them that he and Haruka were all right, hung up and nodded to his partner.  Laughing, Haruka ran her fingers through her hair, managing to make the locks look somewhat presentable and Seiya merely removed his ponytail and then refastened it.  Shaking her head, the blonde revved the engine and tore out of the parking lot and headed into town.  They pulled into a small café and got out, Haruka tossing her coat into the car and wearing only a white button-down T-shirt, blue pants, and shoes.  Seiya smiled and kept his coat on, but swapped his white button-down for a black T-shirt and wrapped his arm around Haruka's shoulders and led her inside.  There were a few murmurs and general whispers from the crowd, but Seiya and Haruka ignored it.  Selecting a small table, placing their orders, and getting their drinks, they became lost in conversation.

            "So, what did you and kenoko-chan talk about?" Haruka asked, stirring her drink.

            "Basically, I told Usagi that I didn't hate her for marrying Mamoru-san and the only reason that I wanted to speak with her was to give her my blessings and to tell her that I no longer loved her.  She was hurt, until I said that I still wished to remain friends."

            "I bet that felt good, throwing one of her lines back at her."

            "Yeah, it actually felt pretty good, seeing the hurt look on her face for once."

            "But they're probably going to start gossiping about our relationship once it gets out.  And for once in my life, I don't care about what they say."

            "You're a strong woman, Haruka."

            "I know," she smiled and laughed and he groaned.

            "But we need to deflate someone else's ego besides mine."

            "Who on Earth could that be?"

            Laughing, he reached out and affectionately cuffed her on the head.  She glowered at him for a moment, almost like she was pouting, and Seiya burst into laughter.  People looked at them strangely and Haruka felt her cheeks becoming warm as she hissed,

            "Seiya no baka, yamero, people are staring!"

            "Gomen nesai Haruka, you just looked like you were pouting…I never imagined that I would see that look on your face…"

            He was still laughing and she put her head in her hand and mumbled under her breath.  Still chuckling, Seiya gave her a weary smile and reached out to touch her cheek.  Haruka looked over at him and stuck her tongue out at him, feeling like she could relax and be as childish as she wanted when Seiya was around.  Laughing, Seiya leaned over and kissed her cheek and pulled back just as their food arrived.

            "Enjoy your meal," the waitress said and left, immediately going over to her friends to tell them about what she had seen.

            Haruka and Seiya finished their meal and made their way out to the car to head back to the mansion and change.  Seiya meanwhile had plans for how he and Haruka were going to spend their day.  As soon as they pulled up, Taiki and Yaten came running out the door, giving them both looks that said, "You've got some explaining to do" as the couple got out of the car.

            "Where have you two been?" Taiki demanded.  "Yaten and I have been worried out of our minds.  You didn't even call!"

            "Whoa, it sounds as though you two are taking on the roles as parents," Haruka teased and she and Seiya began to walk inside, but Yaten and Taiki stopped him at the door.  "Uh-oh, Seiya, looks like they're going to give you the third degree."

            Laughing, she walked inside as Taiki and Yaten glared at Seiya.  The black-haired man kinda crumbled when he saw the looks he was getting.

            "Hey guys don't worry about it," he said.

            "Don't worry about it???  You and Haruka were gone all last night!  We had no idea where you were and we were worried!" Taiki snapped.

            "Gomen gomen, I didn't mean to stay out so late!  It's just that Haruka and I had some emotional things to handle and we needed-"

            "Regardless of what you may or may not _need _you have other responsibilities too!  Get dressed; we're late for our rehearsal!"

            "Shit, I completely forgot about that!" Seiya shouted and dashed upstairs.

            Yaten and Taiki shook their heads, but Taiki couldn't help but smile at how Seiya was now facing his problems head-on instead of just letting them stew.  While they waited, Haruka was talking with Seiya as he frantically ran around trying to find clothes.

            "Seiya, just relax, it's no big deal, you're an idol, you're supposed to be late," Haruka teased, getting a book and leafing through it.

            "Easy for you to say, you haven't got a race until next week!"

            "Which reminds me, I should get to the track and practice.  These last few days have been…."

            "Don't say a word."

            She chuckled again as he was finally dressed, his hair was done, and he kissed her briefly before leaping down the stairs four at a time and leaving with Taiki and Yaten.  Haruka smiled as she watched them drive off and decided that she'd spend her day practicing her racing skills and getting ready.  So, she got dressed in her motor cross gear and put on her helmet before heading out to the track.  It was a thrill being back in the race again and she went against some of her other competitors for next week.  Meanwhile, Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten were practicing for their concert, which was coming up in a few weeks.  It wasn't too hard, they were all used to it, and enjoyed being idols, but there were some things that weren't good about being in the public eye all the time.  Seiya was especially angry that the reporters were already asking him about the mysterious girl that had joined him for breakfast and there had even been a picture of them holding hands in the café and it took all his willpower not to do what Yaten would have done and tear the camera apart.  He tried to keep his mind focused and found it easiest when he was working on a faster-paced song.

            "All right, take a break," someone said and they sighed, sitting down in their director's chairs and taking offers of glasses of water.

            "So, Seiya, have you and Haruka…" Taiki trailed off.

            "No, we haven't.  I want our first time to be special and I'm hoping it'll happen tonight."

            "Tonight?  Seiya, it can't happen tonight.  Don't you remember that we have practice for the upcoming concert until about midnight," Yaten pointed out.

            "Damn!" he shouted in anger and slammed his fist on the arm of the chair.  "That just really sucks, I can't believe I forgot!"

            "You've been awfully preoccupied lately," Taiki pointed out.

            "I know, but Haruka…dealing with Odango…our relationship is still so new and fragile and we need time to develop it.  I know that I can't take time off from being an idol, but there are some things that are more important than this.  Gomen, I'm being emotional."

           "Iie, I like it when you're like this.  You used to hide everything from all of us…and now you're letting everything out.  I think it's a good change," Taiki commented.

            "Me hiding things from you?  Come on, Taiki, who was the one who hid his feelings for Mizuno-san for so long?" Seiya teased.

            Yaten and Seiya laughed when they got stuttering and blushing out of the most reserved member of the group and Seiya placed his chin in his hand, looking thoughtful.  He had planned on being with Haruka that night…but since they had a rehearsal for their reunion concert, he figured it would have to wait.  But he smirked and thought, _I'm Seiya Kou, I don't wait for anything!  Things wait for me.  _And with that, he rose, went over to the manager, and looked him square in the eye, making the guy tremble.

            "I want tonight off, and if you don't give it to me, I won't show up for the concert."

            "Wow, he's pushy," Yaten commented and laughed.

            "You're just as bad, Yaten," Taiki replied.

            "Oi, what's that supposed to mean?"

            While those two were arguing, the manager was going over in his head if it was wise to let Seiya have the night off or risk the concert.  Finally, common sense won out and he nodded.  _Without Seiya, there is no concert, and this is a monumental event.  Smirking in satisfaction, Seiya walked back to his chair and sat down, crossing his legs casually in front of him._

            "Well, what happened?" Taiki asked.

            "I got the night off."

            The other two exchanged glances, but Yaten was grinning and he laughed.  "Well, good luck tonight Seiya.  Looks like you'll find out if Haruka's a girl or a guy tonight."

            "Ara, Yaten, I already know that she's a girl in all the right places," Seiya coolly replied and slid his sunglasses over his eyes.

            "We didn't need to hear that!" Yaten stammered, blushing slightly.

            "You wanted to know, so I told you."

            The rest of the afternoon was spent with Three Lights bickering amongst themselves when they weren't practicing and Haruka spent the afternoon racing on her motor cross cycle and her racer.  She arrived back at the mansion earlier than the guys and went upstairs to take a shower and relax a little bit.  As the hot water coursed over her body, Haruka lost herself in the thoughts of Michiru and how betrayed she had felt when she had seen that man.  But another part of her felt like a great burden had been lifted off her shoulders.  Now, she was free to pursue her relationship with Seiya.  _And damn them all if they don't accept it.  Turning off the water, Haruka stepped out of the stall and toweled off.  Putting on a loose black shirt and leaving the chest open a little bit and comfortable pants, Haruka draped the towel around her neck and went back to the stairs.  But as she passed a room she hadn't taken the time to explore before, she saw a grand piano and it drew her to it.  Running her hand along the keys, she felt the familiar comfort of the piano's music calling her.  Settling down on the bench, she held her fingers poised over the keys, closed her eyes, and began to play, losing herself in the beautiful sounds.  She lost track of how long she played, and towards dusk, Three Lights returned home, all exhausted, except for Seiya, who was looking forward to his evening off._

            "Where's that music coming from?" Taiki asked, hanging his coat up.

            "It sounds like it's coming from the piano upstairs," Yaten whispered and began to make his way upstairs.

            The other two followed him and they quietly pushed open the door leading to the room just enough for them to see who was there, and gasped.  Haruka had let the towel fall off her shoulders, and the intensity with which she played the piano was seen in the sweat beaded on her forehead, her blonde locks being tossed in every direction as she almost literally threw herself into the music.  Seiya's eyes wandered over her form as he took in the half-open shirt, pants, and obviously nothing under the shirt.  Yaten and Taiki flushed and averted their eyes from her chest and Taiki accidentally stumbled while trying to move and fell on top of Seiya, who in turn fell on top of Yaten.  As they crashed through the door, the piano playing came to an abrupt halt and Haruka rose, instantly on the attack.  Her eyes fell on the men sprawled on top of each other on the floor and she burst out laughing.

            "What's so funny?"

            "You…you three…I never guessed…you were…were…like that!"

            She continued to double over in laughter as the three exchanged angry glares and immediately got off of each other.  Trying hard to muffle her laughter, Haruka cleared her throat and let out a few more chuckles, wiped her eyes, and breathed in deeply.

            "Arigato," Taiki snapped.

            "Not a problem," she smiled.  "I'll try my best to laugh at you whenever I get the chance.  Demo, I thought you guys were working tonight?"

            "Seiya got the night off, so we all did," Yaten explained.

            Haruka raised her eyebrow and Seiya merely grinned, walked over to her, and picked her up.  She gave him a withering look before he grinned and carried her to her room.  Setting Haruka on her bed, he gave her a serious look and she tried not to laugh.

            "Now, I want you to stay in here until I say so.  Don't ask why," he ordered, placing a finger to her lips.  "It's going to be a surprise."

            Haruka's eyes narrowed, she didn't like surprises, but since she liked Seiya, her expression softened and she nodded.  Encouraged, Seiya closed the door to her room and ran downstairs, nearly killing Yaten and Taiki in the process.  They both looked angrily at him.

            "Oi, what's the rush?" Yaten demanded.

            "I've got to set some things up for Haruka so she'll feel as comfortable as possible tonight," he called back, already in the kitchen.

            "Exactly what do you have planned?" Taiki asked.

            "Well, I plan on making love to her tonight…" Seiya whispered, blushing slightly.

            "NANI?" Yaten and Taiki shouted in unison.

            "Quiet, don't ruin the surprise!" Seiya hissed and closed the door to the kitchen.  "Hai, you heard what I said, and you're not going to stop me."

            "But she might," Yaten pointed out.

            "Your relationship is still new, like you said, and you shouldn't rush this," Taiki added.

            "Well, if she doesn't want to…" he smiled.  "That's fine, but we'll still have one evening together before things get more hectic around here."

            "Haruka, Seiya, and romantic evening are three words I never thought I'd hear in the same sentence," Yaten muttered dazedly.

            "Daijobu," Seiya assured him.  "It'll be fine."

            "For your sake, Seiya, I hope you're right.  You know how temperamental Haruka can be," Taiki added, sitting down on a stool.

            Seiya merely smiled and continued to gather the things he needed and made several trips up and down the stairs, much to Haruka's mounting curiosity.  _What in the hell could he be doing?  She decided to wait though, and placed her head in her hands.  Deciding it might be better if she got dressed, she simply removed her shirt, put on a bra, and buttoned the shirt up till it covered the bra, but still left some skin exposed.  Sitting back down, she waited until Seiya finally came in, looking flushed and out of breath._

            "Come on, your surprise is waiting in my room."

            Haruka rose and Seiya led her down the hall and opened the door to his room.  What met Haruka's eyes made them widen.

*          *          *          *          *          *

Gods I'm evil!  Lol, sorry about not updating, I've been having emotional troubles and I've been sick lately.  And don't worry, I'll try and get my fic updated again really soon.  There may be some more intimate play going on!  And thanks again to all who read my story, you're great!  Oh, and I also have a website that I made and am dedicating to the pairing of Haruka and Seiya.  If you want to submit drawings, fics, or whatever, e-mail me at Celena_009_02@yahoo.com and I'll upload them.  You can find the site at but it's just a new page, so none of the links work yet.

~Ree


	7. Chapter Seven

****

Stars in the Sky

****

Chapter Seven: A Night to Remember

****

Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to my best friend Jateshi. Domo arigato for being you!

****

Disclaimer: Same disclaimers apply, go read earlier chapters. I don't own it, don't sue me cause you won't get anything.

This chapter is rated heavy R, bordering on NC-17 and if you want the unedited version, lemme know by reviewing and leaving your e-mail.

* * * * * *

Haruka's jaw dropped when she was led into Seiya's room. Seiya had gone to great lengths and the room looked spectacular. Haruka let her eyes wander over the candlelit room, eyes widening at the small table set in the center with a candelabrum in the center and a bottle of champagne chilling next to it. Soft music was playing and Haruka recognized it as an old American love song and she smiled gently at Seiya.

"All this?"

"For you, Haruka," he whispered and wrapped his arms around her waist, nestling his chin against her shoulder. "I wanted this night to be special, unforgettable, and just for you."

She looked around and smelled the beautiful scent of roses and she sighed in content. It relaxed her and soothed her still-aching heart. Seiya was smiling broadly, pleased that Haruka liked it. Coming around in front of her, he took her hand and led her to the table, sitting in the one chair and opening his arms to the blonde. She seemed hesitant for a moment, but the pleading look in Seiya's eyes made her relent and she sat down in his lap. Amazed that she had willingly sat in his lap, Seiya wasted no time in reaching over to where the food was resting and lifted the cover off of the plate. Taking the food into his hand, he looked at Haruka and she chuckled, shaking her head and opened her mouth. Seiya slipped the food in and she gasped.

"They say that oysters are a powerful aphrodisiac," he commented casually and she closed her eyes, savoring the taste as the navy eyed man reached over and poured some sparkling champagne.

He drank a bit and leaned over and kissed her deeply, sharing the cool and intoxicating liquid with his lover. Haruka's teal eyes slid open slightly, and they were glowing in the candlelight, making her seem more beautiful than ever to Seiya. She took his face in her hands and deepened the kiss, Seiya's hands moving over her back. Releasing her from the kiss, Seiya continued to feed Haruka the oysters and champagne. Once they were both full, he rose and pulled her to her feet, running his fingers down her cheek, to Haruka's shoulder, and squeezed it gently, a soft smile on his face.

"HarukaI know that I'll never be able to replace what you had once with Michirubut I want you to know I care deeply about you. They say there's a fine line between love and hate, and this past week, I've seen a different side to you, one that I've come to love."

"Seiya, being romantic, towards me something I never thought I'd live to see."

"Don't joke, Haruka," he said seriously. "I'm telling you the truth, with all my heart."

Her teal eyes widened slightly as she took in what he was saying. His words flowed over her body, igniting a small fire in the pit of her stomach that seemed to warm her from head to toe. Haruka kissed him gently, letting him pull her close to his form, feeling his warm weight against her. She became lost in the rush of emotions that flooded her mind. Lust, affection, caring, sudden shyness, but she quickly brushed that last thought off and just focused on his satin-spun lips pressed against hers.

Seiya had always dreamed of kissing Usagibut this was so much more than he had imagined. _Haruka is so different from Usagishe's so strong in body and mind, Usagi was always childish in both. She's so much more than what I had imagined. _Brushing thoughts of his old crush aside, he slid his hands down her arms and moved them to continue down her sleek abdomen. A small sound rumbled in the back of his throat when his hands found their way under her shirt and encountered smooth skin, satiny soft, toned and sleek muscles rippling under his hands.

"You're so softso strongeverything that I imagined," he whispered in her ear.

Knowing for sure that she had responded by the shivering he felt under his hands, he smiled and leaned over, kissing her neck. Seiya pressed himself against her and rotated his hips to grind against her thigh and he shuddered in anticipation when he heard a throaty moan in the back of Haruka's throat. Feeling as though he'd go insane with need if he didn't have her soon, Seiya gently pushed Haruka backwards. Haruka was confused for a moment as she nibbled on his neck until the backs of her knees hit the bed and she sat down, pulling Seiya with her.

He climbed onto the bed on top of her, gracefully moving them up the bed, letting Haruka rest her head on the pillows. Seiya leaned over and brushed his lips against hers, straddling her hips, his arousal making it rather hard to concentrate on anything besides the woman below him. Haruka's hands reached the hem of Seiya's shirt and slid it up and over his head, tossing it aside before running her hands down the chiseled chest and reveled in the warmth that Seiya radiated. Rising up on her elbows, Haruka trailed her lips from his collarbone and down to his right nipple and took a tentative lick at it. The response she got from Seiya made her heart jump as he gasped and moaned loudly. Smiling, Haruka took the hardened nub into her mouth and sucked on it, rolling her teeth and tongue over the flesh.

"Oh." he whispered hoarsely, almost at a loss for words at the treatment.

__

I never knew I was so sensitive. But that mouth, and those lips, oh god, she'd better not stop! He began to unbutton the front of her white shirt and reached inside to massage the flesh that quivered under his fingertips once more. Pushing the shirt off of her shoulders, Seiya tossed it aside and ran his fingers firmly on the underside of her breasts, covered by a navy bra. The mouth around his nipple gasped, breathing cool air over the skin and making him groan. Haruka lay back down at Seiya's gentle insistence by pressing on her shoulders and he reached behind her back and undid the clasp that held her bra. Once he felt it unhook, his hands moved back to massage her stomach. Haruka sighed in contentment, her muscles relaxing slowly under his touch. Instead of just lifting her bra off, he massaged around it, as if asking permission to take it off. Smiling, Haruka nodded and he lifted it away to reveal her firm chest. Drinking in the beautiful sight before him, his fingers reached out slowly, as if scared to touch the beautiful, creamy skin that was his.

Haruka grew impatient and arched herself up to kiss him, while allowing Seiya's hand to press against her chest. She didn't think anything of it at first, but when his thumb brushed against her nipple, she groaned and felt it harden quickly under his skillful touch. Suddenly, he attacked the right side of her neck, biting down and marking her clearly. A cry escaped her throat of slight pain and surprise and she felt him try and reassure her with gentle words whispered to her. Breathing heavily, she let him continue to make a mark that was clear and dark and would last at least a few days. Pulling away, Seiya leaned over and kissed her again, being gentler than before as if apologizing for the pain he had caused. _Well, I guess I'll have to return the favor_, Haruka thought and grinned. She switched places with him, now straddling his hips, eliciting a surprised yelp from Seiya and Haruka laughed.

Leaning over, she licked at the left side of his neck, preparing the salty-tasting skin so that it would hurt less. Seiya panted deeply, inhaling Haruka's wind-blown scent. _She smells so beautifullike the wind itself with a hint of peppermint and soap. _He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't register when her teeth had bit into his skin until a few moments later. A harsh growl escaped his throat and he cringed, clutching Haruka's waist and sighed in relief when she released his neck, kissing and licking the mark, soothing it gently. Growling a bit more, Seiya smirked playfully at Haruka and turned them again so he was straddling her.

"Now, it's my turn," he whispered.

She didn't understand what he meant, but she did when his hands wandered to her pants. Unfastening her pants, Seiya slid them down her hips, hooking his thumbs into her panties and pulling those down with them. Once he had them all the way off, he licked his lips at the sight of Haruka lying naked beneath him, just waiting to be ravished. He kissed his way down her stomach, pausing to tease her navel mercilessly, causing the woman to cry out in the back of her throat. Seiya raised himself up once more and found Haruka's hands on the waistband of his pants. Loosening his belt and opening the material, she reached inside and felt around. He gasped and arched his back, thrusting his hips into her hand and she snickered, realizing how in control she was.

"Do that again," she ordered huskily.

Crying out hoarsely, he thrust himself into her hand again. Haruka chuckled as he struggled to free himself of his pants and boxers without causing her to let go of him. Relaxing against the pillows, she waited patiently as he finally freed himself from the garments and she yawned, seeming to be bored. The action caused Seiya to squirm and whimper in the back of his throat.

"Onegai."

"Nani?"

"I want to be.inside you. I'm too close"

She smiled, relishing the sound of him begging to please her and let him go. He grunted his thanks and parted her legs, kneeling between them. Haruka reached up and took hold of his shoulders as Seiya positioned himself to penetrate her. Kissing her deeply, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing her close, he slid inside her. Haruka cried out and hissed in pain and Seiya tried to soothe her with kisses and whispered words. She'd never had something that large inside of her before and it hurt_Oh god, it hurts! _Tears prickled her eyes as white-hot pain enveloped her body, but it was soon replaced by a gentle massage on her back, soothing her muscles and causing her to relax. The pain lessened until it was just a nagging thought in the back of her mind and she panted heavily.

"That was just the beginning, koi; the worst is still to come if you are stillunbroken."

"Unbroken? What do you-? GAH!"

She screamed as he came in contact with her maidenhood and began to breach it. Pushing slowly and steadily into her, Seiya winced as her cries of pain echoed in the room and he bit his lip. _Gomen nesai, koi, but I have to keep going. If I stop now, it'll be worse. _He felt something flow over him as he finally broke through the barrier and he recognized it as her warm blood. Reaching over to the side table, he drew out a large white cloth, removed himself from inside of her, and pressed it to her entrance to absorb the blood that had come with taking her virginity, all the while kissing and holding her close, trying to soothe the trembling form. The cloth soon became sopped with her blood, but it had stopped and he removed it before rising, letting her rest, wrapping it in a bag, and throwing it away. He moved next to her in the bed and let her hold him. _I can't imagine what pain she's going through right now._

"I thought that it'd already been brokenI never imagined" she cried throatily.

"Gomen nesai, but I couldn't stop right in the middle. That would have hurt you more"

"I understand, but it just hurt worse than getting my Star Seed taken," she attempted to joke.

He chuckled lowly and she pressed against him once more, reaching down and massaging him back to full arousal once more, since when Haruka had begun bleeding, he had been so concerned for her, his pleasure had vanished. Seiya looked at her curiously and she nodded.

"Demo," he whispered.

"It's all right; it doesn't hurt that badly anymore. Besides, I want to feel you inside of me."

He looked doubtful, but the look in her eyes told him there was no room for arguing. Without warning, she pushed him onto his back and was slowly sliding herself onto him. Navy eyes widened at the image of Haruka impaling herself on him, and he let out a growl of pleasure and when he was almost completely inside of her, Seiya bucked his hips up and buried himself entirely. Haruka cried out in shock, and simply rested on top of him, trying to adjust to the feeling of being filled by a man. It didn't take long for her to adjust and Seiya immediately switched their positions, wanting to top for their first time together. He kissed her roughly, pulling out of her slightly and thrusting back in. The reaction he got was more than he imagined.

"Seiya!" she screamed in pleasure and panted heavily, sweat beading her brow.

"Nani?" he asked casually.

"Onegai" she whispered.

"Nani?" Seiya asked again, wanting her to say that she wanted this, wanted him.

"Onegai, koi, do that again," and even in a haze of pleasure, it was still an order, one which Seiya was all to glad to fulfill.

"If that's what you want"

"Hai, I want you and I want this, now do it!"

He chuckled again and flexed his hips, making her eyes roll back and a passionate moan escape her lips. Seiya took it slowly at first, watching as Haruka's expressions changed, and her teal eyes darkened with their lust and pleasure. But when she leered at him sneakily and clamped herself around him, Seiya lost all sense of caution and howled. Pounding deeply into her, Seiya worked them both until he felt he couldn't hold back any longer and his world flashed with navy light before he called out Haruka's name and released deep inside her body.

Feeling Seiya's pleasure erupt inside of her, the blonde couldn't hold back her release any longer and she shouted Seiya's name before reaching her peak. The singer's strong arms wobbled and he collapsed alongside of Haruka, not wanting to hurt her, as his black hair fanned over the two of them. Wrapping his arms around the equally exhausted woman, he kissed her neck and whispered in her ear,

"Koi, I think that we'd better get you cleaned up. I'd hate for you to feel crusty and dirty in the morning."

"I'd only feel crusty and dirty from the blood, but all right."

She sat up and slowly went to stand, but she was really shaky and fell back onto the bed. A small chuckle was heard from Seiya and he helped her stand, easily supporting her and led her to the bathroom where he proceeded to clean her up carefully. Meanwhile, Yaten removed the earplugs he'd been wearing and listened, motioning for Taiki to do the same.

"Do you think they've stopped?" Yaten asked.

"Well, it's quiet, so I'm assuming so," Taiki replied, also listening for any other disturbances.

"Man, who knew that those two could make that much noise," Yaten muttered and stretched. "Now that they're finished, I guess I can get some sleep now."

"You and me both, Yaten, you and me both," Taiki replied and went upstairs to his room.

The white-haired man followed the brunette and went into his room, closing the door and yawned before he smiled evilly. _I can't wait until tomorrow morning_he chuckled at the thought of teasing Seiya and Haruka about being screamers and went to bed. In the next room, both clean and comfortable, Seiya and Haruka lay down in the large bed, and Seiya wrapped the comforter around them both before wrapping his arms around Haruka and pulling her close, admiring the mark he had left. As he heard her breathing deepen and even out, Seiya smiled determinedly.

"Now everyone will know that you are mine, and no one will take you away from me."

And with that, he drifted off to sleep, lost in the dreams of his blonde-haired lover and what the promise of tomorrow brought. Taiki looked out the window of his room and smiled, happy that both Seiya and Haruka found each other and made each other happy.

"I only hope that nothing happensthat's the last thing we need," he whispered and yawned. "I hope the Princess is doing well, I miss her so much sometimes."

Turning back to his bed, Taiki released his brown hair from its ponytail, crawled underneath the covers and rolled onto his side, wrapping them around his waist, and allowed his hair to fall over his bare chest. It was a while before Taiki's thoughts tumbled into dreams and he was allowed to fall asleep. All the occupants of the mansion slept soundly, but not as soundly as a pair of lovers in a bedroom on the second floor, wrapped in each other's arms.

* * * * * *

Sorry that it took so long, this writer was suffering from major writer's block. I've decided to take out the villain in this story. You can find a villain in any Sailor Moon fic, but romantic conflictthat's what I'm talking about. So I'm rewriting Chapter Eight, ja ne!

~Ree


	8. Chapter Eight

****

Stars in the Sky

Chapter Eight: Petals in the Wind

By: Ree

****

Pairing: Kou Seiya/Ten'oh Haruka

****

Ages: Seiya: 20

Haruka: 19

****

Setting: Jyuban District, Tokyo, Japan

****

Rating: R (for future chapters and swearing)

****

Summary: Seiya is back on Earth, Usagi is married to Mamoru, and what's a love-stricken boy to do? Well, a few run-ins and mishaps with a certain blonde change his entire perspective.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon; I don't want to claim ownership to Takeuchi-sama's noble work. So don't sue me! I don't own anything, I am just a poor student, and you won't get anything!  


* * * * * *  


The next morning, Haruka awoke in the arms of her lover as the sun streamed through the curtained windows. It made her smile, knowing things were peaceful and she finally had a chance to be happy. Yawning slightly, she rolled over and brushed Seiya's hair out of his sleeping blue eyes and chuckled lowly as he snored lightly. _There's something about him that seems so innocent, and yet_her thoughts were cut short as Seiya groped for her in his sleep. Substituting a pillow instead, she managed to slip away as he clung to her pillow. Rising out of the bed carefully and picking through the strewn clothes, Haruka put on Seiya's white button-down shirt, fastening the buttons and she started when it slid down to an inch or two above her knees.

"Damn, is he that much taller than me?" she whispered, slipping out of the bedroom with a last look at Seiya, before heading downstairs.

Taiki was already awake, pouring a cup of coffee in the kitchen. Haruka yawned and ran her hand through her tousled hair, catching Taiki's attention. He smiled as she sat down on a chair, her teal eyes still blurry with sleep. Haruka accepted the cup of coffee he handed to her and snorted.

"Naniyo?" Taiki asked.

"You call this a cup of coffee?" she said teasingly. "I prefer black."

"Hai," he said, smiling at her jabbing tone before making her another cup of coffee, this time black. "Is that better, oh mighty Haruka?"

She laughed too at his teasing and accepted the cup. Taiki sat down next to her, also sipping a cup. The two sat in silence for a while until Taiki looked at Haruka's teal eyes in curiosity. _What is it that Seiya sees in her? Besides the fact that she's powerful and a challenge for himespecially since he was once attracted to that Tsukino Usagi girl. I guess there's nothing I can do about it, just like there was nothing I could have done to stop him from seeing that child. It's different with Haruka_, he realized, gazing at her serious expression as she studied her cup intently. _She's no child that's for sure. _Taking another sip, he let his thoughts wander until with a punctuated yawn, Yaten came down the stairs in nothing but silver silk pajama pants, revealing a muscled chest and his white hair hanging loose and out of its ponytail for once, and Haruka smirked.

"Well, look who's decided to grace us with his presence. Ohayo gozaimasu Yaten," Haruka laughed and took another sip of her coffee.

"Shut up," he muttered under his breath and stumbled over to the coffeepot.

"Hn, looks like he's not a morning person at all," Haruka joked.

"And it turns out the mighty Sailor Uranus is a screamer when it comes to sex, ne Haruka?" Yaten shot back, a smirk on his face.

Haruka spat out a sip of coffee she had taken and glowered at Yaten, but he sneered when he saw a faint blush painting her cheeks. _I knew that would get to her_, he thought triumphantly. He leaned against the kitchen counter as Taiki laughed.

"That was low, Yaten, even for you," she growled.

"Oh don't worry, I can go even lower."

"I wouldn't though, if I were you."

She smirked and rose, going back upstairs to get dressed. Yaten was laughing under his breath and even Taiki was chuckling lowly. Haruka heard Seiya in the shower and she got dressed quickly in a pair of shorts that said "Haruka" on the side and a midriff-baring green top. Putting on a pair of shoes, she put on an earring in her right ear, and went downstairs. Taiki and Yaten's jaws dropped when they saw her coming downstairs in an almost feminine look. She smirked at their stunned expressions.

"See something you like, boys?" she jeered.

"Nani? Iie, of course not!" Yaten objected, flushing slightly.

"Hai, of course we don't, Haruka!" Taiki added, averting his gaze.

"I thought so," she smirked and headed outside, her car keys in her hand. "Tell Seiya I went out for a drive and I'll be back later."

Going out to her blue car, she got in and started the engine, revving it up. Feeling freer than she had in the past few days, the blonde tore out of the driveway and began to take a ride down the seaside. Smelling the salty sea air brought back a pang of remembrance about Michiru. Brushing that thought aside, she recalled the image of the man she had seen Michiru with on the boat. Clenching her hands tighter on the steering wheel, Haruka decided to pull over before she managed to not only get in a car crash, but a speeding ticket as well.

Seiya stepped out of the shower, drying his hair on a towel, another wrapped around his waist. Walking into the bedroom, he ran his hand over the indentation that was still on the bed from where Haruka slept and a soft smile crossed his features. _If anyone had told me a few months ago that I would have sex with Ten'oh Haruka and claim her virginity, I would have shot a Star Serious Laser up their ass. Now, it doesn't seem so bad. _Reaching for a comb that was on his bedside table, Seiya combed through his thick hair, wincing as he came across snarls from the night before and put on a pair of navy pajama pants while trying to unsnarl his tangle of locks. Going downstairs, he helped himself to a cup of coffee, amazed it was still hot and looked over at Yaten and Taiki.

"Nani?" he asked.

"You have that I've just been well and thoroughly fucked, aren't I sexy?' look on your face, Seiya," Yaten teased, grinning.

"NANIYO???" he demanded, balking and backing into the kitchen counter. "How dare you say something like that, Yaten???"

The two laughed mockingly as Seiya's cheeks flamed red. Still blushing, Seiya went to fix himself something for breakfast.

"Where's Haruka, anyway?" he asked.

"She went out for a drive," Taiki replied, casually. "She said that she'd be back later. She didn't say where she was going though."

"Well, that's all right, she's an independent woman, after all."

"No kidding she was a womanin that outfit, any guy could tell," Yaten mumbled, still looking as though he'd been slapped.

"Nani?" Seiya asked, coming out of the fridge with his hands full of food.

"Well, she was wearing a pair of tight jean shorts and a" Yaten started.

"And a what, Yaten?" Seiya growled.

He mumbled incoherently under his breath and Seiya barely managed to catch a few words before setting his food down and grabbing the other man's shoulders. Taiki balked and got to his feet, and Seiya appeared to calm himself, and backed off.

"Well, what Yaten?"

"A midriff-baring, tight, small short-sleeved shirt," he said in a rush.

"NANI?" Seiya looked ready to kill. "If any guy hits on her, I'm going to make sure that they live to regret it. Out of my way!"

With that, he stormed back upstairs to get dressed and came back down, wearing black pants and a pale blue T-shirt before heading out, leaving a stunned Taiki and Yaten behind. They both blinked at the possessive behavior, before shrugging to each other. Meanwhile, Haruka had calmed down and continued on her drive for a few minutes before she stopped her car at a red light and a car full of guys drove up on the other side, making snide comments.

"Hey hot stuff!"

"Why don't you let us give you a ride?"

"I know you won't regret it!"

Ignoring them, Haruka waited until the light turned green, then gunned the engine and zoomed off. _If those bastards think they're going to pick me up, then they're sadly mistaken. _With a final roar of her engine, she skidded to a halt next to the café where she, Setsuna, and Michiru used to go when they needed to talk about something. It was also the place where she and Michiru

"Yamero, don't think on it," she whispered to herself and sat back in her seat.

Meanwhile, she got this strange feeling that she wasn't alone. It didn't last long and she realized Seiya was coming up to her. She smiled at his stunned look as he took in what she was wearing. _See something you like, Seiya? _A mischievous glint came to her eyes.

"Yo, Haruka, I was wondering where you were. I didn't have anything planned for the day, so unless something comes up"

"Sure, you can hang around with me. I don't really have anything planned either. Now that it's a peaceful time, it's quite boring."

Seiya laughed and climbed into the car next to her, his navy eyes twinkling with mirth. She relaxed against her seat, her legs crossed in front of her. It was strangefor once in her life she didn't mind being feminine. _I think it's because of Seiya. Shimmatta, does everything have to do with that boy these days? _A smirk came to her features and Seiya looked at her confusedly. With a shake of her head, Haruka got out of the car and leaned against the hood.

"Are you coming or not?"

"Hai, hai, just keep your shorts on."

"I'll keep that in mind next time we're in the bedroom."

"Nando?"

With a laugh, Haruka sauntered into the café, her teal eyes glinting with her mischievous antics. Things were going well for the two of them so far and as Seiya laced his fingers through hers, Haruka knew that things would be fine. As she looked around for a table, her eyes landed on a familiar blue-haired head in the back. A wave of bitterness washed over her, but there was also some grim satisfaction at seeing her alone. Seiya went to go find them a table and Haruka decided to go over and see if Michiru was all right. Even though she had broken her heart, Haruka still cared about her. Her footsteps were silent as she approached the elegant girl.  
  
"Michiru," she said stiffly.

"Haruka, what are you doing here?"

"I came here with Seiya of course. Where's that boyfriend of yours?"

"It's overwe broke it off. Or, I broke it off with him. He just couldn't compare to you Haruka."

"Hn, as if a man could compare to a woman."

"Demo" Michiru whispered and placed her hand on Haruka's arm. "I never wanted him. I was just using him to make you jealous. Onegaican you accept my apologies? I do love you Haruka."

Teal eyes narrowed in anger as she slapped Michiru's hand off of her arm. "You conniving littleMichiru, you lost me the moment I saw you with him. Forget about getting me back, Michiru for I will surely forget about you."

Seeing the hurt look in her once-lover's eyes nearly made Haruka surrender to her charms, but she held strong. _Seiya is the one in my life now. I don't know whybut I just can't go back to Michiru. Even though she and I have known each other longer, there's something I just don't share with her anymore. _Lost in her thoughts, Haruka nearly walked past Seiya, but when he touched her shoulder gently, he snapped her out of her reverie.

"Are you all right?"

"Hai, I'll be fine. For now"

Seiya looked concernedly at her as she brushed off the pain and hurt in her teal eyes. The exchange didn't go unnoticed by a pair of sea green eyes. _Why would Haruka choose him over me? What does she see in him? _Sighing heavily, the Senshi of the seas turned back to her drink, swirling the substance absently in her cup. A thought struck her_Haruka was wearing a feminine outfit? _Spinning around in her chair, the fact of the matter slapped her right in the face. The Senshi of wind was dressed in an outfit that accentuated everything she had in all of the right places. It wasn't like Haruka and Michiru was becoming jealous.

"Haruka never bothered to dress like that when we were togetherwas it because she was embarrassed of me looking at her body? Iie, it couldn't be. Haruka never was afraid of my looking at her when we were together. But why the sudden change?"

Her thoughts trailed back to that fateful night when the two of them had gotten into an argument that had shaken them both to no end. It was the thing that caused their break-up, the ending of their relationship.

***Michiru's Flashback***

"Haruka, onegai, this is silly, we shouldn't be arguing like this. Just because I was being friendly doesn't mean-"

"Friendly? You call kissing a _man _in front of everyone, in front of _me _friendly? You should have seen the looks on koneko-chan's faceher and the others. They were in shock, but that couldn't have compared to what you did to me. It felt like you tore out my heart and put it in a blender and hit purre."

Michiru looked at her with pleading eyes. She hadn't meant to kiss that man on the streetbut something came over her, it was like she was under a spell of some sort, but Haruka refused to listen to her. It had been so long since she'd kissed someone besides Haruka that Michiru had been too dazed to fight him off. And what Haruka had seen was what caused this monumental argument to take place. Both of them were on edge, the sandy-haired woman moreso because she had always been loyal and devoted to Michiru, she had given her the very best and worst of herself, and Michiru just had to go and kiss another.

"Fine then Harukaif you can't accept the fact that I didn't want that kiss, then you can just leave and be done with it!"

Looking as though she'd been kicked in the stomach as the sea green eyes of the one she had given her heart to flashed in anger, Ten'oh Haruka packed her bags and headed for her car, not looking back once at Michiru.

***Present***

"For weeks I hear nothing from Haruka and then I suddenly find out she's with Seiya, of all people! It doesn't make any sense. Seiya had feelings for Usagi, he and Haruka hated each other just less than a week ago."

Puzzling over what had happened, Michiru decided to go and see Usagi about what had happened between the petite blonde princess and the raven-haired musician. Meanwhile, Haruka was simply fiddling with her food, not even noticing what was in front of her, her thoughts constantly trailing back to the hurt look in Michiru's eyes. _It was as if she had really wanted me back_, Haruka thought. _But she was with that man._ Refusing to dwell on it a moment longer, she tried to tune her hearing back to what Seiya was saying.

"-thinking of reforming Three Lights. What do you think?"

"Reforming Three Lights? That's fine by me, I think it's a great idea. Your fans will certainly be thrilled, ne?"

Seiya gave her a withering look and Haruka merely offered him an innocent smile.

"Be serious Haruka."  
  
"All right, you want me to be serious, I think ti's a great idea. It will get you, Taiki, and Yaten out of the house and out of my hair. And besides, you really should take up your music again, it's what makes you happy."  
  
His navy eyes brightened as he reached over and took her hand in his. With an understanding smile, he kissed her hand.  
  
"I'm glad you like the idea."  
  
"How could I not like the idea?"  
  
Laughing gently, Seiya rolled his eyes affectionately and their order came. The waitress gave them a smile as she went back to the counter, talking with her friends. Seiya and Haruka began to eat, for a minute or five too caught up in their food to talk. It was only when Michiru got up and bumped into a male waiter did Haruka look up.  
  
"Gomen nesai! I didn't mean to run into you like that" Michiru gasped, trying to help him get his things together.  
  
"Daijoubu, I'll be fine. Arigato"  
  
From the looks they were giving each other, Haruka could tell that Michiru had gotten over her quicker than ever. _It seems as though I wasn't that important to her after all_Haruka thought and went back to her food, only now it tasted bitter to her. With a sigh, she put her fork down and began to stir her drink with a pensive look.  
  
"Haruka?" Seiya asked.  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"Demo, Ruka-"  
  
"I said it's nothing, lay off."  
  
Seiya's eyes narrowed as he looked her over and then turned his eyes over to Michiru. _So that's what's gotten her so upset. Michiru, you have no idea what you have done to Haruka. You've taken away her shine, her passion, her reasons for being who she was. _And at these thoughts, his anger grew and he vowed then and there to get that passion and shine backno matter what. As he thought about what he could do, an idea came to him. Paying for the food, he took Haruka by the hand and brought her to the car. While Haruka voiced her complaints and objections, Seiya brought her back to their house and brought her inside before setting her down in front of the piano. Haruka looked at it and then at him, her eyes narrowing.  
  
"What is this, Seiya?"  
  
"Play, Haruka, play something, anythingjust play so you can get the shine back that first drew me to you."  
  
"Seiya, you have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
"Onegai, Rukaplay."  
  
Looking as though he had lost his marbles, Haruka looked doubtfully at the keys. She hadn't played the piano since her tiff with Michiru. But as her hands tapped off a few notes, a familiar feeling swept over her, almost as though it was a familiar friend, and soon her fingers danced over the keys with an air of grace and agility. Seiya smiled and sat down next to Haruka on the piano bench and watched as the melody flowed over him. _It's like a gentle breezesomething that's so sweet and yet so sad._ Reaching for his guitar, he began to play in harmony with her, and a song began to form in his mind, so he did what he did besthe sang.  
  
_Don't close your heart to me my love_

Open your eyes to what is before you

Move on from the past and look ahead

The future is waiting for you and for me.  
  
Haruka looked over at him as her fingers continued to dance over the keys. Seiya smiled as he continued to play, his pick strumming over the guitar strings. Taiki and Yaten listened at the door, having been caught at Seiya's singing.  
  
_Mend that broken heart lying inside  
  
Take a step at a time and find the right path  
  
Follow the stars in the skies, follow the stars  
  
Trek through the Milky Way to where I am._

Take my heart, take your heart, kindle them together  
  
Take your heart, set it free, and travel among the stars  
  
Don't let the darkness of heartbreak destroy you  
  
And tell me you'll fly back into my arms again

Mend that broken heart lying inside  
  
Take a step at a time and find the right path  
  
Follow the stars in the skies, follow the stars  
  
Trek through the Milky Way to where I am.  
  
As the last few chords faded out, Taiki and Yaten applauded them from the doorway. Both of them were blushing as they stopped playing and with a final tap of the keys, Haruka got to her feet, touched and inspired by Seiya's words.  
  
"I think it was a good idea for us to start Three Lights again. You really balance each other, and I've never heard Seiya sing with such passion since he sang for our princess. Not bad, Ten'oh," Yaten commented.  
  
"Watch it Yaten, you're asking for it," Haruka threatened.  
  
"Careful now Yaten, your sense of humor is showing," Taiki laughed and casually leaned against his friend.  
  
"Oh shut up Taiki."  
  
Seiya and Haruka laughed, startling both Taiki and Yaten. Haruka's teal eyes still had the hurt look in them at what happened in the café, but she felt a lot better now that she had played the piano and gotten it out of her system. Taiki looked at the two of them with an amused look in his eyes as he carefully placed his arms around Yaten. Blushing beet red, the silver-haired youth stuttered and both Seiya and Haruka's jaws dropped.  
  
"Ano, Taiki, Yaten, is there something you want to tell us?" Seiya asked.  
  
"Yeah, kind of like why you are putting your arms around each other?" Haruka added.

* * * * * *

Well, I said that I'd update soon, and here it is! Didn't expect that twist, didya? Don't worry, there will be more angst, and I have a looong way to go before I get to the ending. Thanks for reading and please read and review. I love reviews! And the song lyrics are completely mine and the song is called, "Stars in the Skies." Does it sound familiar?  
  
~Ree_  
  
_


	9. Chapter Nine

****

Stars in the Sky

Chapter Nine: An Unusual Turn

By: Ree

****

Pairing: Kou Seiya/Ten'oh Haruka

****

Ages: Seiya: 20

Haruka: 19

****

Setting: Jyuban District, Tokyo, Japan

****

Rating: R (for future chapters and swearing)

****

Summary: Seiya is back on Earth, Usagi is married to Mamoru, and what's a love-stricken boy to do? Well, a few run-ins and mishaps with a certain blonde change his entire perspective.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon; I don't want to claim ownership to Takeuchi-sama's noble work. So don't sue me! I don't own anything, I am just a poor student, and you won't get anything!

* * * * * *

"Is there something you wanted to tell us?" Haruka asked, a smirk on her features at the development.

"Well...the truth of the matter is...Yaten and I...well..." Taiki stammered, not sure how to put it.

"Just say it Taiki," Yaten scoffed.

"Just say what, Taiki? That you and Yaten are a couple?" Seiya asked, looking a bit edgy.

__

Well, I guess we're going to have to have everything about us being related cleared up. If we don't, there's "scandal" written all over this, Seiya thought as he looked at the hugging couple. Haruka looked really amused and slightly inquisitive as she folded her arms over her chest while looking back and forth between the two singers. Finally, Yaten heaved an exasperated sigh and stepped forward, out of Taiki's warm embrace.

"Look, Taiki and I have secretly been together for a few months now. You two are the only ones that know about it and that's how it's going to stay, do you understand me?" Yaten demanded.

"Hai, Yaten, daijoubu, we understand," Seiya replied with a smile on his face. "So does this mean that we can double date? Sometimes it gets so boring with just Ruka for company."

And with that, the blonde backhanded him over the head. Seiya winced and laughed at the murderous look in Haruka's eyes. _I knew that would get a reaction out of her_, he thought smugly. Taiki and Yaten looked at each other and back at the dysfunctional couple, who were now sharing a glaring war. Unable to take it anymore, both of them began to burst into chuckles, which turned into hearty laughs when Seiya and Haruka looked at them as if they were nuts. And when they realized what they were doing, all four of them burst into laughter. Meanwhile, Chiba Usagi was walking down the street with Mamoru on her arm.

"Mamo-chanhow do you think Haruka-san is doing?" she asked, looking up at him.

"I think she's doing just fine. Seiya and the others will take good care of her," he assured her.

Although, on the inside, the blue-eyed future king was doubtful, it could be that both of them had ended up killing each otherbut he couldn't tell that to his beloved. So, he smiled as reassuringly as he could and wrapped his arm around her, the other arm busy carrying a bag of groceries. During the years they had been married, Usagi had managed to learn how to cook without burning anything or making Mamoru sick, something he was grateful for. While they were walking, Usagi spotted a familiar figure on the streets.

"Konnichiwa Michiru-san!" she called and went to the older girl, but stopped when she saw Michiru had been crying. "Daijoubu Michiru-san? Did you see Haruka-san today?"

"HaiI saw her. Wrapped in the arms of a man" she whispered bitterly.

"A man? But I thought you said Haruka-san doesn't like men."

"She didn't like popular menat least that's how I remember her. It's like Haruka's completely changed. She didn't even say hello to meit was like I was invisible."

Usagi looked worried for the aqua-haired musician. Michiru knew that she could get sympathy from Usagi and when she told the blonde who Haruka had been with, then Usagi would be able to guilt her former lover into leaving Seiya and coming back to her arms. No one would say that Kaioh Michiru was ever rejected. Comfortingly, Usagi placed her hand on Michiru's shoulder a smile on her face to try and reassure her friend things would be fine.

"Don't worry Michiru-san, I'm sure Haruka-san still cares about you as a friend. Who was the guy she was with, anyway? I mean, he couldn't be that bad, ne? Do we know him?"

  
"You know him all righthe's Seiya."

"I thought that Seiya and Haruka-san hated each other!"

"So did I, Usagi, but apparently they don't anymore because when I saw them, they looked awfully close. I can't believe I was so stupid as to think that she was loyal to me."

Her eyes began to fill up with tears; at least that's how it looked to Usagi. The petite blonde did her best to comfort Michiru as she vowed to give Seiya and Haruka a piece of her mind.

"Michiru-san, we'll go and talk to Haruka-san and Seiya the next time we see them, I promise."

"Arigato Usagi."

Michiru smiled as Usagi and Mamoru walked away. _I'll get you back Harukaand you won't leave me again. I'll make sure of that_, she thought as she began to walk away. As Usagi walked down the street with Mamoru, a rider on a familiar motorcycle raced past them. Once the blonde recognized the rider, she shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Oi! Haruka-san!"

The rider slowed their motorcycle to a halt and waited as Usagi raced up next to her.

"Yo, koneko-chan, how are you?" Haruka asked as she pushed her visor up so she could see Usagi.

"I'll tell you how I am, Haruka-san! I just ran into Michiru-san and she said that you were dating Seiya!"

"Hai, I am."

There was a hint of pride in Haruka's tone that she was with the singer. Usagi's eyes widened as she tried to take in the fact that the man who declared he was in love with her was dating someone he hated. _I just don't get it_she thought confusedly. It only took her a moment to recover from that shock before Usagi glowered at Haruka once more.

"How could you do that to Michiru-san? I thought that the two of you would never part!"

"That changed koneko-chanit changed the instant she kissed another man. And it wasn't any man it was her ex-boyfriend. Do you know how much that hurt, koneko-chan?"

"Haruka-sanI didn't know"

"Iieyou didn't."

And with that, she flipped her visor down, gunned her engine, and sped off in the other direction. Usagi watched with a sad look on her features and sighed. _Why didn't Michiru-san tell me that's why she and Haruka-san parted ways? If it had been Mamo-chan kissing another woman willingly I don't know what I would have done. _With a sigh and a depressed expression as she wiped at her eyes. Mamoru looked over at his wife before holding her close, trying to comfort her. The two of them didn't know what to make of this new development and it seemed that the only thing to do was inform the other Senshi about it.

"Nani? Are you sure?" Rei demanded a half-hour later.

"Hai, I'm sure. Haruka-san told me herself that Michiru-san kissed her ex-boyfriend in front of her and she was with Seiya. I'm worried, neither of them are speaking to each other," Usagi replied.

"Well, I don't see why she gets Seiya," Minako muttered, looking resentfully at the floor.

"Minako-chan!" Ami cried in shock.

"Well it's not fair, I don't see why she gets to date someone she doesn't even like while we get nothing!"

"It's not fair to be jealous of something we can't change," Makoto put in sternly. "So stop pouting."

Minako muttered resentfully, her bright blue eyes bitter at the thought of not being able to date one of the Three Lights. The Senshi had been in shock when they discovered the new relationship between the two least likely to ever get together and the most likely to kill each other. Usagi had described everything she knew about the break-up and everyone was coming up with blanks as to why the two Senshi had gotten together.

Back at the mansion of Three Lights, Haruka and Seiya had found out that ever since they had gotten to Kinmoku, Yaten and Taiki had been harboring feelings for each other. It had started out from friendship and respect to deep affection and caring neither of them knew how to explain. Before they knew it, they had fallen head over heels for each other, but were wondering when would be the best time to come out and tell Seiya about it.

"Well, at least we found out now rather than later," Seiya admitted and gave them an uneasy smile. "Well, as long as you two are happy with each other, then I'm fine with this."

"Arigato Seiya, your opinion means a lot to us," Taiki smiled.

  
"It's not a problem Taiki," Seiya replied.

"Maybe now Yaten will become more bearable when he's had a good lay," Haruka teased.

Everyone except Yaten began to laugh. Haruka chuckled until tears of mirth began to form at the corners of her eyes. Finally, they were quiet, unsure as to how to proceed. It was a telephone call that broke the silence, and Seiya went to answer it. It turned out to be the agent of Three Lights and saying that he had booked a recording session for tomorrow.

"Arigato," he said and hung up before turning to the others. "We've got a recording of our new songs tomorrowwe've got to come up with some! How could we have missed this?"

"Calm down Seiya, if we work all night I'm sure we can get some new songs written," Taiki said calmly and turned around to head for the recording room. "Let's get going."

Yaten followed and Seiya looked apologetically to Haruka. She didn't look happy and he sighed.

"Gomen nesai Rukayou know that if I had any other choicecan you forgive me?"

With a sigh, she nodded. "All right, but don't forget to eat something. You can't get sick on your first day on the job from not eating. And if I have to, I'm going to force you to sleep."

"Not that I mind that," Seiya grinned, kissed her briefly and headed off with Taiki and Yaten.

Haruka looked at them with a look she didn't even know how to describe. Inside, her heart ached, but there was something pleasing about seeing the three of them together and working to create their music. She sat down in an armchair and began to think. Even though her thoughts would probably turn to Michiru, she didn't care. All Haruka wanted now was one moment's peace where her mind would be free from Michiru and the past that she had left behind. For the first moment in her life, she wanted to escape everything from her past.

"Naniwhy am I thinking like this? I shouldn't be thinking this way! Ten'oh Haruka never thinks this way! I never ran away from my past before and I'm sure as hell not going to start now."

Looking as though she wanted to burn off some steam, she went and got back onto her motorcycle. _At least riding will always help me think._ She fired up her engine and took off. Riding down the street, Haruka's thoughts were everywhere except on the road in front of her. Which explained why Haruka didn't see the semi truck coming and as her teal eyes took in the site of the truck getting closer and closer, it took all of her reflexes to get her to lean the bike onto its side and slide under the trailer part. Even though she had avoided a head-on collision, Haruka skidded a few more feet and crashed into a building nearby.

Pain was the first coherent thought in Haruka's mind. It burned through her body and tore at her muscles and bones, making her try and cry out to relieve some of the agony. Drifting in and out of consciousness, Haruka's eyes opened and closed as she heard loud sirens and voices. Flashing red lights assaulted her vision and Haruka tried to move, but a foam neck brace was wrapped around her neck and she felt herself being lifted up into the ambulance.

"All right, let's try Nagareboshi ni," Taiki suggested and the music began to start up.

Seiya had a bad feeling that something was going on with Haruka, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Trying to put his mind off of Haruka for the moment, Seiya began to concentrate on the music.

__

Kimi wa itsumo kagayaiteta

Egao hitotsu chiisa na hoshi

Taisetsu ni shiteta yo (eien no Starlight)

Ano hi boku wa mamorenakute

Kuyashi namida koraeta dake

Itami ga mokoru yo (wasurenai Sweet heart)

Search for your love, sora no suishou

Search for your love, nakanaide kure

Search for your love, hontou wa

Dakishimetai no sa

Kimi no kaori zutto (sagashiteru)

Boku no koe yo todoke (aishiteru)

Ima doko ni iru no (Moonlight Princess)

Boku no princess

Kotaete, answer for me

Ima sugu, answer for me

Kotatete, answer for me

Yasashiku, answer for me

Seiya looked at the counter where the phone was ringing and stopped the music for a moment so he could go answer it. Taiki and Yaten looked at each other and smiled slightly.

"Are you sure? Oh Kami-sama please let her be all right. Arigato, I'll be right over," Seiya said and hung up. "Haruka was in an accident. She's at Tokyo General Hospital."

"Haruka was in an accident?" Taiki gasped.

"Is she all right?" Yaten demanded.

"They're not sureit wasn't a head-on collision, but it was nearly as bad because she hit a building after avoiding the truck. I'm going to go see her, are you coming with me?"

"Of course Seiya," Taiki replied and the three of them put on their coats before heading to the car.

Taiki slid into the driver's seat and Yaten and Seiya were in the back as the brunette gunned the engine and sped off down the road. When they reached the hospital, Seiya nearly tore down the door to get inside and dashed to the nurse's station, startling the workers.

"Ten'oh Haruka, onegai," he gasped.

"Ten'ohah, she's still in surgery so you're going to have to wait," the head nurse replied.

Seiya looked like he was about to faint, he paled so quickly and so much that Taiki and Yaten had to help him over to the waiting area. As the three of them waited, the navy-eyed singer began to contemplate why he had been so scared when he heard about Haruka's accident. _What's happening to mewhy did I care so much? It's like I'm not myself anymoreever since I got together with Haruka; it's been one surprise after another. _With a smile on his face, he continued to think about what had happened to him over the past few days. _It's been one wild ride after another_he thought affectionately as he recalled the night they spent together. Bringing back the memories made his heart flutter.

"What's happening to me?" he whispered.

"It's simple Seiya," Taiki offered, overhearing his friend's question. "You're falling in love."

"Falling in love? I can't fall in love with Haruka. She's nothing like me. Sure I like her and all, but I can't imagine falling in love with her so fast. Why are you saying that Taiki?"

"It's obvious Seiyayou're falling hard and fast for Haruka. I'll tell you now that it's obvious you're in love. At first it's confusion, then denial, then disbelief, and finally acceptance. It's a very natural cycle, not necessarily in that order. It's the same as when I realized I was in love with Yaten. I was confused at first, then I denied my feelings, thinking it was just a phase, and then I couldn't believe I was falling in love, and then I finally accepted it."

Seiya looked puzzled by Taiki's explanation until he began to go over the past few days in his head. Yeah, he'd been confused about his relationship with Haruka, and then he'd tried to deny that it would last, and now he couldn't believe how much he'd changed in just a little over a week's time. _It all seems too good to be true_he thought as he turned over this contemplation in his mind. Taiki waited patiently as Seiya tried to figure out his feelings and Yaten came over, sitting down beside him. Looking worried, Taiki laced his fingers through Yaten's.

"Nani?" he asked.

"I just went to tell the girls that Haruka's in the hospital. They seemed really shocked."

"Yaten, I don't know if that's such a good idea. You know Tsukino-san and how loud she can be. Right now, Haruka needs rest and Seiya needs to sort out his thoughts about her."

"Are you Seiya Kou-san?" a nurse asked, coming over with a clipboard and a doctor behind her.

"Hai, I am," he replied and rose. "How is Haruka?"

"Well, her shoulders were both mangled so badly we had to take some extra skin in places to repair them. She has numerous scratches and bruises, a broken leg, and a sprained wrist. Howevereven though she was wearing her helmet, there was some damage to her head. She's still asleep right now, you may go and see her," the nurse explained.

"Arigato," Seiya said, getting to his feet.

Taiki and Yaten followed Seiya as he was led to Haruka's room. The blonde lay amidst five different machines, her face withdrawn and covered with powder-blue bruises on her arms and face. Seiya sat next to her bed and took Haruka's hand that wasn't covered in IV needles into his.

"HarukaI thought I'd almost lost you. Don't you dare scare me like that again," he whispered.

"Hai Ten'oh, you really know how to give a guy a heart-attack. You really are impossible," Yaten laughed.

"Don't pay any attention to Yaten, Haruka, he was worried about you too," Taiki smiled.

The blonde didn't respond, but the trio stayed by her side for as long as they were allowed. Weary, frustrated, and morose, Taiki, and Yaten left her hospital room to go home and sleep for the night. Seiya however, refused to leave her side. His navy eyes kept watch over hers, waiting for the moment she would awaken and he could see her teal eyes once more. _Rukawake up_he thought dispiritedly as his thoughts tumbled into dreams and Seiya fell asleep at Haruka's bedside, their fingers still laced together.

For weeks Seiya and the others waited for Haruka to wake up. It seemed as though it would take an eternity before the trio could bring her back home. Her not waking up impacted Seiya most of all, for he was distance and forlorn during practice and listless at home. For hours he sat by her bed in the hospital, waiting for her to wake up. After two months of waiting, Seiya couldn't help but think that she would never awaken, but refused to believe it. _Ruka is strong, she'll pull through this. I know she will_, he thought fiercely. And as he was lost in his thoughts, the slightest bit of pressure was on his hand.

"Ruka?" he asked hopefully, placing the hand that wasn't holding hers on her forehead.

Fine black lashes fluttered and finally after months of waiting, a pair of teal eyes opened and a slight moan came from her chest. Seiya felt as though his heart was about to burst as Haruka's eyes looked up at his. As the singer looked into Haruka's eyes, a tear formed in his eye.

"I thought I'd lost you for a minute," he whispered hoarsely.

She laughed a little bit. "You should know it'd take more than that to bring me down."

"Hai, hai, I knowbut don't you dare do something like that again. You scared me to death."

"Gomen."

"Gomen? That's all you can say?" he exclaimed with a bit of laughter. "Then I think that's just what the doctor ordered. And you'd never believe this, but Taiki and Yaten missed you."

"Will wonders never cease?"

The two of them chuckled quietly as Seiya traced his fingers softly over Haruka's face as if memorizing her. Haruka looked at him as though he was crazy, but he didn't say anything as he leaned over and kissed her. _I'm never going to let her go againnot ever_, Seiya thought as he held her close. Taiki and Yaten watched from the door, smiles on their faces and their hands laced together. It just felt right, the scene before them, as though Seiya and Haruka had always been together. _The skies and the starsa good match_, Taiki thought.

"Am I going to go home soon?" Haruka asked.

"Hai, don't worry about that. Just rest now and everything will be all right," Seiya replied and kissed her.

"Iie, not in front of us!" Yaten cried, covering his eyes.

"Come on Yaten, you know that you enjoy watching us together," Haruka teased. "I can't believe I missed your sense of humor."

"Well, Seiya was miserable without you" he trailed off, looking as though he could care less.

"We're glad you're backHaruka," Taiki added.

"Kami-sama, wonders will never cease. That's the first time I've heard you call me by my name, Taiki," Haruka laughed.

"Well, I'd better get used to it, ne?" he asked.

"Hai."

The four of them stayed in the hospital until the doctors announced Haruka could go home the next day. Feeling better than she had in weeks, Haruka let the doctors do their poking and prodding as she groaned about her leg.

"This is going to stop me from riding for another two months!" she groaned.

"It's your own fault," Taiki laughed.

He had stayed behind so Yaten and Seiya could get some practice in and do some things around the house.

"No it's not, that truck was the one that crashed into me. Besides, if I can't do anything, I'm going to go insane!"

"And take us with you."

She glowered at him as the two continued to banter back and forth. Finally, night fell and Haruka spent her last night in the hospital. And according to the nurses, that was a good thing because she had yelled at all of them whenever they tried to help her get to the bathroom. Haruka hated the indignity of it and refused to let anyone but Seiya, Taiki, or Yaten to help her. Usagi and the others had come to visit as often as they could, but there was always a tense silence whenever they did because they thought Haruka had betrayed Michiru and not the other way around. It hurt that they did, but Haruka wasn't up to explaining it to them.

Finally, Seiya and Taiki arrived the next morning and helped her into the car. Yaten had refused to come, saying that he'd seen enough of her to last a lifetime, or so he claimed. The drive home was uneventful, as Haruka was still exhausted from the pain killers she had been given, but when she got back, it felt like she was truly coming home.

"Kami-sama I missed this," she said as Seiya laid her down in their bed.

"And I missed you too. Now get some sleep and let those pain killers wear off. We'll be here if you need us."

And with a kiss to her forehead, Seiya walked out, thinking about what tomorrow would bring and how he would broach the subject he wanted.

* * * * * *

Well, there's another chapter down! Thank you for all your reviews, they're much appreciated! Look for the next chappie in a few days, but I make no promises. Anyone surprised at the Taiki/Yaten relationship? *Laughs* you should see the doujinshi about those two! It's so cute! Until next time, ja ne!

~Ree


	10. Chapter Ten

****

Stars in the Sky

Chapter Ten: Wedding Bells are Ringing

By: Ree

****

Pairing: Kou Seiya/Ten'oh Haruka

****

Ages: Seiya: 20

Haruka: 19

****

Setting: Jyuban District, Tokyo, Japan

****

Rating: R (for future chapters and swearing)

****

Summary: Seiya is back on Earth, Usagi is married to Mamoru, and what's a love-stricken boy to do? Well, a few run-ins and mishaps with a certain blonde change his entire perspective.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon; I don't want to claim ownership to Takeuchi-sama's noble work. So don't sue me! I don't own anything, I am just a poor student, and you won't get anything!

****

Author's Note: All right, this chapter has the wedding in it and has skipped ahead in time. Haruka and Seiya may seem a bit OOC to you, but they've changed, people do that. I still try and keep them as IC as I can, even though they're in love. They still have fights, trust me on this one.

* * * * * *

Nine months had passed since Haruka had returned from the hospital. It seemed as though things had gone back to normal. There were no enemies, Michiru had now found comfort in the arms of another man, the rest of the Senshi accepted the relationships between Haruka, Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten, for the first time there was peace and everyone was feeling great. Well, everyone that is, except for Michiru. Because of a car accident she was in, her right hand was mangled so badly she could never use it again. And without her hand, she couldn't play the violin or paint and she fell into the arms of a major art dealer.

Seiya paced back and forth, waiting for Taiki to come back so he could drag him to the nearest jewelry store. Months ago, when he'd first broached the subject of a steady relationship with Haruka; she had laughed at him. But stillover timethey had grown closer and closer, although with biting sarcasm and insulting on both parties. _That's just how we are_, he thought fondly. _We just get on each other's nervesthat's how we show we care. _When he finally heard a car pull up into the driveway, he tapped his foot impatiently as Taiki and Yaten came inside.

"It's about time, where the hell have you been?" Seiya demanded. "Taiki, you've got to come with me, I need your help."  
  
"Why can't I come too?" Yaten queried.

"Because in case Haruka comes back, you've got to keep her from leaving the house until we come back," Seiya explained.

"What are you doing now, Seiya?" Taiki asked.

Seiya looked around to make sure they weren't being watched and huddled them up. "I'm going shopping for some jewelry. A certain ring in particularfor a certain woman."

"NANIYO?" Taiki and Yaten screamed in unison as they backed away from Seiya. "You're proposing to Haruka?"

"Hai," he said proudly, looking a bit embarrassed. "But I need your help. Taiki, come with me to get the ring and Yaten, you've got to stay here and make sure Haruka doesn't find out where we are."

"Seiya," Taiki started.

"This really isn't a good idea," Yaten added.

"I want to propose to her and I'm going to with or without your help," he snapped firmly.

The two of them exchanged looks but nodded, with smiles on their faces and exasperation in their expressions. Seiya smiled brightly as he dragged Taiki to the car and climbed into the passenger seat as Taiki sat behind the wheel. Soon, they were out on the road again and Taiki was asking what exactly Seiya wanted in terms of an engagement ring.

"I don't really know what I want" Seiya admitted as he looked out the window, deep in thought.

"Then I suggest that you think about what you want before we get to the store," Taiki advised.

Seiya began to think hard and long about what he wanted to get Haruka in terms of an engagement ring. _She really likes goldbut gold rings are so overdone unless I get her a white-gold band. And what about a diamond, how big should I get it? Three carats sounds good, but I don't know what that would cost. _He kept going over ideas in his mind as he continued to think about what kind of ring he wanted to get. Finally, Taiki pulled up in front of one of the finest jewelry stores in the Jyuban district and it was then that Seiya snapped out of his thoughts.

"Come on Seiya, let's go get that ring of yours," Taiki joked as the two walked inside.

"I'm nervous Taiki, what if I can't find a ring that fits Haruka just right?" Seiya demanded.

"Daijoubu, you'll be just fine. Now chill out and take a look at the rings," Taiki advised.

Pointing at the different lines of jewelry, Seiya immediately leaned over and began to examine the different rows of jewels. Thinking about which one would be good, a salesclerk came up to them with a broad smile on his face. Taiki inwardly groaned, realizing this wasn't going to be easy or fun. Seiya looked up, and sweat-dropped slightly embarrassed.

"Good afternoon gentlemen, how may I help you today?" he asked in a simpering manner.

"I'm looking for an engagement ring. It can't be any ordinary ring, it's got to be special."

"I understand sir. Tell me a bit about the girl. What is she like?" he asked, rummaging around.

"Ruka isstrong, powerful, beautiful, intelligentnot easily wooed by jewelry," Taiki laughed at Seiya's explanation. "I need something that will show her how much I care."

"Well, perhaps this should tickle your fancy?"

The clerk held up a 14k white-gold ring with a one-karat diamond in the center and two smaller diamonds at its sides. Seiya studied it carefully, weighing it in his mind as he considered what Haruka might like. Finally, he shook his head, handing it back to the clerk.

"It's not enough. It's too simple."

"All right then, sir, perhaps we could try something else," he offered and began to show him other rings.

Taiki and Seiya compared and contrasted every ring the clerk offered until finally Seiya's eyes landed on the perfect one. It was 14k white gold with a large diamond in the center, but the band was what caught Seiya's eye. The band was covered with intricate Renaissance-looking script and it was engraved with different symbols. His eyes widened and he knew he had to have it. He pointed at the ring and Taiki whistled his approval.

"That looks so beautiful, Seiya," he whispered. "I'm sure that Haruka would love it."  
  
"Ah yes, a fine ring sir. It's a 3-karat diamond with Renaissance script around the band. The diamond was hand-chosen by our team of jewelers and I think it would be perfect for your lady."

"I'll take it," he said brightly.

"Well done sir."

However, when the price was announced, Seiya's jaw dropped. Taiki winced, but he knew that they would easily make it up once the band played two or three more times and he also knew it was worth it to Seiya. So, he pitched in for half and Seiya gave him a grateful look. Wrapped in a little black box and tied with a dark gold bow was the ring of all rings, at least to Seiya. The two of them headed back to the house and Yaten came racing out.

"Oi, this isn't good," Seiya muttered and he got out of the car. "What's going on, Yaten?"

"Haruka's back and she's not happyapparently she ran into Michiru or something," he explained, sending a nervous glance back at the house. "So expect the worst."

The two of them exchanged nervous glances as they headed into the house, met by a very irate Ten'oh Haruka. She glowered at them both, giving them an icy look and Seiya gulped.

"So, Yaten just got done telling me that he wasn't allowed to say where you were, Kou Seiya."

"Anoit's really not that bad," Taiki started, looking embarrassed and edgy.

"I want to know and I want to know now! Don't make me force you by making you sleep on the couch!"

"All right, all right!" Seiya replied, smiling slightly. "It wasn't anything bad, trust me."

Seiya took her hand in his and kissed it gently. Looking confused and raising her eyebrow, Haruka began to wonder what he was doing as he knelt down before her. He was also blushing beat red, something she'd never seen him do. She looked around at Taiki and Yaten, wondering if they knew what Seiya was doing with her. He began to stutter until Haruka couldn't make out what he was saying. Taiki and Yaten smiled and the brunette wrapped his arms around the slighter white-haired man as they watched Seiya.

"Harukawe've been together for a whilehaven't we?" he stuttered, blushing.

"Of course we have Seiyaalmost a year. And it's been some of the greatest months of my life. Why do you ask? You're acting really weird," Haruka replied, raising her eyebrow.  
  
"Just let me finishotherwise I may never get to say it. Wellwhat I really want to sayTen'oh HarukaI love you very much. And where I was todaywell, this is why."

He reached into his pocket and removed the small black box. Haruka's eyes bugged out of her eyes as she began to stutter, unsure of what to say, but thought she knew what was going on.

"Seiyais that?" she whispered.

"Hai, Harukait is," Seiya replied and opened the box. "Ten'oh Harukawill you marry me?"

Her eyes bugged out of her head and she nearly fainted. Seiya rose, holding her hand in his as tears formed in her eyes for the first time in a long time. There was a long silence and she nodded.

"YesI will Seiya," she whispered.

"You will?" he gasped.

"I will you bakahow many times do I have to tell you?" she laughed and let him slip the ring on her finger.

"Harukaaithiteru."

And he swept her up in his arms and kissed her deeply, holding her close and nearly crying with joy. Taiki and Yaten gazed at each other with longing expressions on their faces as they kissed each other deeply. Haruka and Seiya laughed as they saw the couple start to make out.

"Aishiteru, koibito," Taiki whispered to Yaten, who blushed faintly. "Do you two mine?"

"Not at all," Haruka laughed. "We're enjoying the show."

"Get out Ten'oh," Yaten snapped, glowering at her as he pulled Taiki down onto a chair.

"Our pleasure Yaten," Seiya laughed and tugged Haruka towards the door. "I have something to tell you. I knew it would sound awkwardSeiya Haruka as your nameso I had my name changed to Kou Seiya so that you would be Kou Haruka. Is that all right?"

"That sounds good to me," she whispered.

"I'm glad you think so. So, shall we start planning for the wedding?" he asked, looking excited.

"It shouldn't be that hard to plan a wedding"  
  
"Oh believe me, Ruka, it is _very _hard to plan a wedding. You've got to get your dress, the bridesmaids, the tuxes, the cake, the guests, the caterer, the place, the time, it's a lot of work."

"How would you know?"

"I was looking up things about weddings a few months agowhen I first got the thought I wanted to marry you."

"So you've been thinking about this for months?"

"Yes I have, but I wanted to wait a while until I was sure. Marriage isn't something you rush into. But I have to say" he whispered, stroking her cheek. "It was hell waiting."

She smiled slightly and the two of them spent the afternoon seeing how much things would cost and times, dates, asking around for people and guests, and they set a date for six months later. Every once in a while they had a spat over one color scheme or another and it was up to Taiki and Yaten to straighten them out. It got worse as the wedding day drew near and Haruka had to pick out her dress. So, Usagi and Minako dragged Haruka muttering and cursing into a store for her wedding dress. The woman tried to help her find her gown, but she kept cursing and swearing that she wouldn't wear anything without long sleeves.

"But miss that's really impractical. You're going to be hot and sweaty if the gown has long sleeves," the salesgirl protested and Haruka growled. "Wellperhaps we can find something."

Secretly the girl was afraid of Haruka after getting snarled at. Usagi and Minako compared and contrasted different gowns and Haruka rejected them all, much to their annoyance.

"Haruka-san, you can't get married in pants!" Usagi exclaimed. "Why don't you just pick a gown?"

"Because I don't like any of them. I don't like dresses and I never will," she retorted.

"I'm sorry miss, but we don't seem to have anything that will please her. We've tried everything but this one," the salesgirl said and pointed to the dress that was hanging on the dressing room door.

Haruka glowered at it, expecting to see another frilly dress, but her eyes beheld one of the most beautiful gowns she had ever seen. _Seiya said he would love to see me in a gownthat one doesn't look so bad. _She walked over and began to examine it, feeling the smooth material between her fingers. It was made of satin and the sleeves were long and bell-shaped at the ends, just perfect for her. The cut was simple and elegant, but the thing that caught her attention was the intricate designs and patterns on the full skirt, bodice, and arms. Usagi and Minako's jaws dropped at the sight of the gorgeous gown and Haruka turned to the girl.

"I want to try this one on."

She seemed surprised but helped Haruka with the gown. Seiya and Mamoru walked inside, along with Motoki, Minako's boyfriend. Minako greeted her boyfriend with a kiss and Mamoru smiled as he kissed Usagi softly. Seiya looked around, wondering where Haruka was. The two girls smiled sneakily and Usagi went to tap on her door.

"Oi, Haruka-san, Seiya's here."

"Is he? I'll be right out," she called.

The door opened and creamy white skirts swished out of the room followed by Haruka as she came out. Seiya's jaw nearly hit the floor as he gawked at the beautiful sight she made. The sleeves hugged her arms and there was a little keyhole in the front above her breasts. But best of all, at least in Seiya's opinion, the dress exposed her beautiful and creamy shoulders. Voluminous and soft skirts moved wherever she did and Haruka rather liked the effect. _With some gloves and a pearl necklace, this shouldn't be all that bad_, she admitted to herself. As she spun around and admired herself in the mirror, she felt rather proud of her body at that point. Haruka liked the look so much she forgot the others were there.

"Ara" she said and turned around. "What do you think, minna? Is it all right?"

"All right? It's beautiful!" Seiya gasped as he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. "I don't think I've ever seen a more beautiful sight as you right now, Ruka."

"Arigato," she whispered, looking embarrassed.

Seiya smiled and the dress was bought without bloodshed on any parts. Haruka paid for it herself unflinchingly since she had her money from all of the races she'd won. After they had the dress, the tuxes were next. Seiya ended up choosing a black tuxedo with dark red accents. They chose wedding bands and six months later they were ready to be married. As the sun rose over the horizon, Haruka was pacing back and forth in Usagi's room.

"I don't know about this koneko-chanmarriage is a big step," she whispered, looking nervous.

"Don't worry, Haruka-san, things will be fine."

"I'm juston edge koneko-chan."  
  
"Haruka-san, you're more than on edge and you know it. Come on, tell me what's bothering you."

"I'm scared koneko-chanI'm just scared about this entire thing. What if I'm no good at marriage? I never thought that I would be getting married to a malelet alone Seiya and this is making me nervous. Things are never going to be the same again after this."

"Haruka-san, all brides get cold feet. I know I dideven though I was in love with Mamo-chan."

"But that was destiny koneko-chan and this is something that could never have been predicted."

Usagi sighed, not knowing what to say to comfort the pacing blonde. Her hair was arranged with the navy blue roses and her veil and tiara were settled on her head and she had all of the old Western tradition things. Seiya and Haruka had decided to follow a wedding ceremony as if they were in the Western lands. Meanwhile at Mamoru's apartment, Seiya was mimicking his bride-to-be's steps by pacing back and forth all over the prince's apartment.

"Seiya, calm down, everything's going to be fine," Mamoru soothed, exchanging smiles with Taiki and Yaten.

"How can you all be so calm?" Seiya demanded.

"Because I know what it's like to get married," Mamoru replied.

"And we know that things will go off without a hitch," Taiki added, his arm around Yaten.

"Besides, you're always like this right before a big concert, so we just know it's normal," Yaten joked.

Seiya gave him a withering glare as he continued to pace wearing his pants and shirt with his tie hanging loosely around his neck, still untied. His hair was pulled back and neat, all of the others were calm and collected, but Seiya still looked like a mess. _It's going to be a great wedding_, Taiki thought as he placed a gentle kiss on Yaten's temple, then his neck. The hours flew by like minutes and before she knew it, Haruka was getting dressed.

"Koneko-chan, arigatoyou, Minako, and Makoto have been wonderful for agreeing to be part of my wedding. Ami has helped out a lot as welland where would I be without Setsuna acting as my escortand Hotaru sitting on my family's side. It's just all too perfect," she smiled. "I just get the feeling that something's going to go wrong today."

"Daijoubu Haruka-sanyou're going to be just fine. You and Seiya are perfect together."

Haruka still looked uneasy as she fastened the pearl necklace around her neck and Usagi helped her button her gloves on the wrists. She adjusted the waist of her gown before looking in the mirror. _Is that really meor is it someone else? _Usagi smiled as she got into her navy blue bridesmaid dress. Haruka adjusted her hair a bit before letting Usagi lead her to the car. They drove to the church and met up with Minako, Makoto, and Ami, who were waiting, all dressed in their bridesmaid dresses. Everyone greeted each other and admired Haruka's dress and engagement ring, which they had yet to see up close.

Everything was going great, until Hotaru came running in with Chibi-Usa, who came from the future once more. The two of them skidded to a halt, breathing heavily and talking together.

"Whoa, slow down you two," Haruka admonished, an amused look on her face. "Now what's wrong?"

"Michiru-san just walked in with this guy! And she's wearing an engagement ring too!" Hotaru gasped.

Haruka looked pale as Minako led Hotaru and Chibi-Usa away, trying to talk to them about what they had done. Looking as though she was going to be sick, Haruka sank down onto a chair and put her head in her hands. Usagi wrapped her arm around the older girl's shoulders, looking sad. _I'm not going to let Michiru ruin this for me_, Haruka vowed.

"So what if Michiru is out there. This is my wedding day and I'm not going to let that ruin it," Haruka whispered and got to her feet, adjusting her skirts and reaching for her bouquet.

"That's right Haruka-san," Usagi encouraged.

Seiya was waiting at the altar, fiddling with his cufflinks and looked around nervously. When he heard the music start to play, and the doors open to reveal Usagi escorted by Mamoru, Minako escorted by Motoki, Makoto escorted by Yaten, and Ami escorted by Taiki. Rei was sitting near the band, a smile on her face and Hotaru and Chibi-Usa were sitting in the front row. The girls and guys parted as they stood on their respectful sides. The music began again and everyone looked back as Setsuna walked in, Haruka on her arm. Seiya tried not to look back, although it was killing him, but Mamoru made sure that he stayed facing the altar. Haruka walked to the bottom of the stairs and Setsuna placed her hand in Seiya's. The navy-eyed singer's eyes bugged out of his head as he took in the beautiful woman that stood before him. It was as though the old Haruka was gone and here stood a gorgeous and feminine woman instead of a masculine woman.

"I don't think I've ever seen you look so beautiful," he whispered as he held her hand tightly in his.

"Arigato" she whispered as they walked to the priest and the entire church fell silent.

As the preacher went through the ceremony, Haruka reflected on the past year. It had been an eventful one to say the least, with their spats and occasional fistfights but the making up and being able to come home to someone who loved her and would never hurt her was better than anything. Haruka knew she had changed over the year. She was different than the others had remembered. Even though she had changed, the sandy-haired woman knew she was still herself and that was what mattered. Her fingers were laced through Seiya's and she knew that he would be loving and kind to her like he had been on their first night together.

Seiya too was lost in his thoughts. The brash, cold, and unforgiving person he'd met before was someone else entirely, yet she was still the same he knew. She was still strong, proud, opinionated, everything he knew and loved about her the first time they had slept together. And when he found out how spirited and kind she was, it made him all the more attracted to her. Everything seemed so great, and he couldn't wait to spend his life with her. He couldn't stop thinking about what would come after everything was all said and done.

"Do you have the rings?" the priest asked, bringing both of them out of their thoughts.

Usagi handed Haruka hers and Mamoru handed Seiya his. The priest smiled genially.

"Do you, Seiya, take Haruka to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till the gates of eternity and beyond?"

"I do."

"And do you, Haruka, take Seiya to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold in sickness and in health, till the gates of eternity and beyond?"

"I do."

"Exchange your rings."

Haruka slipped Seiya's ring on his finger and Seiya slipped her wedding band on her finger. The two of them clasped hands as the priest announced they were husband and wife and began to kiss each other like there was no tomorrow amidst cheers and cries from everyone. At the reception, Rei sang as Haruka and Seiya shared their first dance as husband and wife.

"I never thought I could be this happy," Haruka whispered as she smiled. "But I am."

"And so am I," he added.

Everything went wonderfully during the reception. People danced and ate and everyone enjoyed the music and the joyful atmosphere around them. The happiest of all were the bride and groom. Haruka couldn't wait for the wedding night and when she would finally be able to spend the rest of her life with Seiya. The two cut the cake and there was a toast to them.

* * * * * *

YAY!!! The wedding is finally here!!! And next comes the best part of all: the wedding night! *Grins* There WILL be lemon in the next chapter and if you're queasy do not read it. And it will most likely be NC-17, so you're warned. How long do you guys want Seiya and Ruka to wait before having a chibi? And do you think Yaten and Taiki should get together? ^^ And what about Michiru? Review!

~Ree


	11. Chapter Eleven

****

Stars in the Sky

Chapter Eleven: The Wedding Night

By: Ree

****

This chappie is for my friend Shar!

Pairing: Kou Seiya/Ten'oh Haruka

****

Ages: Seiya: 20

Haruka: 19

****

Setting: Jyuban District, Tokyo, Japan

****

Rating: R (for future chapters and swearing)

****

Summary: Seiya is back on Earth, Usagi is married to Mamoru, and what's a love-stricken boy to do? Well, a few run-ins and mishaps with a certain blonde change his entire perspective.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon; I don't want to claim ownership to Takeuchi-sama's noble work. So don't sue me! I don't own anything, I am just a poor student, and you won't get anything!

****

Author's Note: All right, this chapter has the wedding night in it. If you don't like lemony goodness, then please don't read. Thank you to all of my reviewers for reviewing my fic! If you want the link for Haruka's gown, e-mail me!

* * * * * *

The wedding reception was drawing to a close and as everyone began to clean up, Haruka and Seiya were getting ready to go off on their honeymoon. The two of them had rented a cabin up in the mountains for a week and were going to enjoy the skiing and snowboarding and skatingnot to mention what every couple enjoys on their wedding night. Taiki and Yaten stretched a bit as Minako, Ami, and Makoto picked up the assorted plates and things to throw into the garbage cans. Setsuna had taken Hotaru home for the night and Michiru had left without a word to anyone, not that it bothered Haruka, because she didn't want Michiru around with her fiancé on her wedding day of all days.

"Koibito" Seiya whispered, noting the way Haruka was crushing a pop can in her hand.

"It's nothing, Seiya" she insisted.

He looked doubtful, but since Haruka didn't want to talk about it, he wasn't going to push it. Finally, everything was picked up and cleaned up, wife and husband bid farewell to their friends, and the two headed out to Haruka's car where she got into the driver's seat and revved the engine. Everyone cheered and clapped for them as they zoomed off, heading north. Mamoru wrapped his arm around Usagi's shoulders as they gazed wistfully after the two.

"Mamo-chando you think we could go on a second honeymoon?" Usagi asked, smiling.

"A second honeymoon?" he face-faulted, remembering how much it had cost him last time.

Everyone laughed and headed home. Seiya and Haruka managed to reach the cabin at a reasonable hour, the wedding having ended at 5 o'clock. First they checked it out, making sure everything was in place and they had everything that they needed for the week, and Haruka grinned as she dove into a closet and removed snowboarding gear. The gear was impressive and from the company that Haruka got her racing gear from, so she gave it her approval. Seiya looked in and saw a second snowboard and he smiled evilly.

"Well, it looks like we could have a race or two on these snowboards, ne, Ruka?" he asked.

"Are you challenging me, Seiya?"

"I do believe I am."

Haruka's grin turned into a smirk as she began to get her winter gear together and fastened up her snowboarding boots. Seiya mimicked her actions; the two of them grabbed their boards and headed for the nearest mountaintop. The wind was cold and whipped at their faces, turning their cheeks pink and chapping their lips. Snow was in flurries around them and it made it harder to see, so Haruka and Seiya put on their goggles as they made it to the top. Both strapped their boards on and looked at each other before starting down the side.

It was pure adrenalineSeiya had never felt so alive and so free in all of his life as he soared down the side of the mountain and moved his body in an almost feline manner to avoid the rocks and trees. Stooping low and bringing up his speed, Seiya leaped off of a ramp of snow and soared through the air, performing a 360 spin before landing cleanly on his feet, having to twist his body once more to avoid falling on his face. With a whoop, he began to perform more daring stunts, much to Haruka's annoyance.

__

I will not be beaten, she thought as she began to perform some of her own daring stunts, including three 360 spins and a clean landing, although she was sure she had twisted something. Her body moved as though she had no spine as Haruka wove in and out of trees, the wind caressed her hair, making the locks fly around her sparkling teal eyes. As soon as she saw the bottom, Haruka managed to get her board to fly through the air, passed Seiya, spun around a few times and landed, but this time she skidded a bit on her side before she got up. Seiya slid to a halt behind her and immediately went to her side.

"Ruka, daijoubu?"

"HaiI'm fine. Wow, what a rush! I haven't had that much fun in a while, we should do it again."

"Not tonight Ruka" Seiya laughed and wrapped his arms around her. "Tonight is for us."

"Seiya, we've already covered that area of our relationshipwhat makes tonight special?" she teased.

"Because tonight is all about us."

She had to smile a bit at his sentimental attitude, and as the two of them gathered up their things and headed inside, Haruka had to admit that she was looking forward to the wedding night as well. When they were inside, Haruka fiddled with the fireplace while Seiya put their wet clothing over the heater ducts. When Seiya got back, Haruka had gotten a fire going and was looking quite smug as he got a blanket, wrapped it around himself, and held out his arms for her to join him. Expression softening, the tall blonde sat down on the couch and the two of them laid down, Haruka's cheek resting on Seiya's chest, his arms wrapped around her back, and the blanket around them both. Neither knew how long they stayed like that, or how much time had passed, but when Haruka began to yawn, Seiya smiled softly and kissed her forehead. She chuckled lowly, her eyebrow raising.

"Come, koibitoit's time for bed," he whispered.

"I was hoping you'd say that," she added, her voice low as she put out the fire and let him lead her to the bedroom.

The bed was a large four-poster with thick quilts and fat down pillows at the head. With a mahogany headboard and frame, the bed was truly a site to behold. As Seiya began to get ready for bed, Haruka took her bag into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Seiya smiled and began to rush around setting the atmosphere for their first night as husband and wife. Haruka pulled out something Minako had gotten for her at a lingerie shop, a smirk on her features. It was a satin and black lace-trimmed chemise with a slight slit on the side and revealed a lot of cleavage. But best of all, it was colored a deep sapphire blue, one of Haruka's favorite colors. As she slipped it on, she suddenly became aware of how much you could see through the fabric, but the thought didn't bother her as much as she would have thought. _Normally I wouldn't be caught dead wearing something like thisbut tonight, it just feels so right_, she thought as she ran a comb through her locks, making them look tousled, and tucked her clothes away before opening the door.

It was as though the room had been completely transformed. Seiya had lit scented candles all over and so the smell of roses filled the air and soft golden glows painted shadows on the walls. With widened eyes, Haruka looked around and saw Seiya sitting on the bed, wearing a satin black robe with red roses embroidered in the fabric. Moving softly and gracefully, he walked over to her and kissed her gently, a surprised smile on his face.

"I've never seen you look so sensual beforeyou would make any man tremble at the knees."

"In more ways than one."

"Most definitely."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a bruising kiss. Haruka's arms snaked around his shoulders, her fingers beginning to undo his ponytail, liking it when his long locks covered them both with their softness. Her hands began to trail down his arms to untie his robe, but he stopped her, smiling impishly. Navy met teal in a loving gaze as Seiya's hands trailed down Haruka's back and reached down to cup her ass, squeezing and molding the flesh carefully in his fingers. Haruka gasped and faintly blushed as he began to feel her most secret of areas, a place where she never even thought to explore.

"What are you doing, Seiya?"

"Wellsince you've already been ravished in one wayI thought we could spend this night making you experienced in other areas. Is that all right with you?" he asked softly.

Haruka looked intrigued at the thought and nodded as Seiya began to slide her shoulder straps down and began to kiss her shoulders and bite at her neck. Vaguely, she wondered how he had managed to get his hands from her ass to her shoulders and she didn't even notice. But all thoughts were wiped from her mind as he found that one spot on her neck and began to suck on it. Haruka gave a keening moan as she felt herself becoming increasingly aroused. Seiya looked at her hungrily as he practically tackled her back onto the bed, discarding his robe.

"Seiya" she whispered, looking surprised and a bit of a question in her tone. "Nani?"

"Just relax, RukaI promise I won't hurt you if I can help it."

Haruka nodded, but she couldn't help but feel nervous. Seiya slid up the hem of her chemise and removed her navy thong before stroking the curly golden hair around her mound. She winced as he gave a harder tug on a strand, but relaxed as he claimed her mouth in a deep kiss. As he kissed her, Seiya positioned himself at her entrance and pushed into her slowly and carefully. Haruka winced, even though they had had sex before, she was still tight and it always felt as though he was going to tear her in two. As he moved in and out of her slowly, Haruka's natural juices allowing him slick passage, his fingers were coated with lubricant and he pushed one into her ass. Haruka let out a scream and tried to jerk away, but he soothed her with a slow and long thrust deep inside her, making her groan. Vowing to be a bit gentler, Seiya began to move the finger inside her up to his knuckle and so far she had been wincing and moaning in pain and pleasure, but when he rubbed against something inside her and she let out a high pitched shriek of pleasure.

"What was that?" she managed to croak.

"That was what I was looking for" he replied, grinning as he inserted another finger and began to work them inside her.

Both of them were lost in the passion as Seiya began to move faster with his fingers and his thrusts, until Haruka finally cried out in pleasure and the two of them came within moments of each other. Seiya collapsed beside her, panting heavily as he withdrew his fingers, but kept his prick buried inside of her. The two of them lay together, both sated and breathing deeply, Haruka adjusting herself and groaned as she felt Seiya's hard dick still inside her. Seiya grinned as she began to move over him, stroking him within her back to full erection. Giving her a withering look, he moved them so he was sitting up, lifted her off of his cock, practically tore off her chemise and seated her with her back pressed against his chest over him once more. As she slid down onto him, his fingers reached around and began to pinch and play with her hardened nipples.

"Beautiful breastsbeautiful bodybeautiful mindI could stay buried inside you forever," he hissed before nibbling on her ear and began to watch Haruka ride him, her hands around his neck.

Seiya smirked as he parted his knees, spreading her legs wider and began to thrust inside her, making her wail louder. Abandoning her breasts, leaving them red, he hooked his arms under her legs and began to lift her up and down over his prick. Haruka grunted at the change and felt herself reaching a second climax. With a scream, the blonde reached her peak, her muscles tightening around him so much that he followed suit, shooting his seed deep inside her. Hissing slightly as he came down from his peak, Seiya felt Haruka collapse against him bonelessly. Wrapping his arms around her, he laid down on the bed, sated and exhausted with Haruka in his embrace. The two of them slept peacefully that night, knowing that it was a new beginning to the rest of their lives as husband and wife.

//AN: I ain't ending it there, don't worry! AN://  
  
The next morning dawned bright and cold for the newlyweds as they enjoyed the warmth of each other's embrace. Haruka's head was tucked under Seiya's chin, he had his arms around her waist, one arm pinned beneath them, and both of her hands were under her cheek. Seiya's navy blue eyes opened lazily as he remembered where they were and what had happened yesterday. With a smile, he began to stroke lazy circles in the small of Haruka's back, making her sigh in contentment in her sleep. As he reflected on how much they had changed and been through the past year and a half, Haruka's eyes opened slowly.

"Ohayo gozaimasu koibito," Seiya whispered.

"Ohayo Sei," she murmured sleepily.

"So it's Sei now, is it?"

He received a sleepy smack on his shoulder for that remark. "Shut upyou talk too much."

"You didn't seem to be complaining last night."

"Mouth was too full of your tongue to complain, baka."

She was waking up now and was looking at him with an amused expression, to which he returned with a smile. With a massive yawn, Seiya tried to get up, but found Haruka was still pinning him to the bed. After giving her a withering look, she let him get up. An exhausted Senshi of Wind lay back down on the bed, a content look on her face.

"Ruka," Seiya whispered, sitting down and taking her hands in his. "I didn't scare you last night, did I?"

"Scare me? Of course not!"

"Ruka, be honest with me."

"I am being honest with you. It wasn't the greatest-feeling thing in the world, but it was all right."

He gave a relieved smile before kissing her deeply and going to get a shower in and get dressed. Haruka noticed that she felt kind of strange, but she didn't think much of it. At least, not until a week later after they had returned home. Haruka had gotten up in the middle of the night and made a mad dash for the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet before heaving. Seiya came inside the bathroom, rubbing his eyes and yawning as he began to rub Haruka's back soothingly. _This is weirdRuka's been really sick lately, I wonder what it is_, he thought. Haruka finally finished throwing up last night's meal and sank against Seiya's chest.  
  
"Something's wrong with memaybe I should go to the doctorwhat do you think?"

"I think you should go to the doctor. This is a serious thingyou could be really sick."

Haruka sighed and nodded, even though she hadn't been to the doctor in years, she knew that there was something wrong with her. Seiya made the doctor's appointment for tomorrow as he helped his wife whenever she had to puke. After the fifth time, she wiped her mouth and apparently was really dizzy because she fell back in Seiya's arms, listless. The two of them waited on pins and needles before the doctor's appointment when the doctor finally checked out Haruka. He smiled as he came back in with the results.

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Kou, I have some pleasing news for you. It turns out that there is something you seem to have overlooked when you described her symptoms to me."

"Dr. Amawato, onegaiis there something wrong with Ruka?" Seiya asked, clutching Haruka's hand.

"Wrong? Oh no my dear boy, nothing's wrong! Congratulations, Mrs. Kou, you're pregnant."

Seiya's jaw dropped and Haruka gave him a withering look. He gulped, suddenly looking scared.

"Uh" he started.

"This is all YOUR fault!"

"Ruka, I know this is a shock-"

"It's more than just a shock, Seiya!"

"Just calm down!"

"Calm down!? We've been married for a week and now we're having a baby and you're telling me to calm down? How do you expect me to race in the Indy 500 in America in six months?"

The doctor was looking uncomfortable as Haruka bashed Seiya over the head, causing him to fall over and his eyes were swirling with a big lump on his skull as she muttered under her breath. Amawato edged his way out of the room before Haruka could hit him too. Trying to get his body under control, Seiya managed to get to his feet, rubbing his head.

"Ruka, you're overreacting."  
  
"Seiya, we haven't even talked about kids yet" she protested, her eyes narrowing.

"Don't worry, Ruka, things will be all right. We're well off, we'll be able to take care of this child. Just think of it, we're going to be parentswe're bringing a life into this world."

"And we're giving birth to the new generation of Senshi," she whispered and smiled.

"That's rightwe're giving birth to a new generation of Senshi."

"UhMrs. Koumay I return?" Amawato asked, slipping back into the room. "I have to let you know about what you should do to take care of yourself over the next nine months."

As Haruka and Seiya listened, she wondered what her child would be like whenever she brought it into the world. But there was one thing she knew, she was going to make sure this child was strong and healthy. _After allhe or she has Seiya's spirit...and mine_, she thought.

* * * * * *

Well, what did you think? Lemme know, R&R!

~Ree


	12. Chapter Twelve

****

Stars in the Sky

Chapter Twelve: The Birth of Something New

By: Ree

****

Pairing: Kou Seiya/Ten'oh Haruka

****

Ages: Seiya: 20

Haruka: 19

****

Setting: Jyuban District, Tokyo, Japan

****

Rating: R (for future chapters and swearing)

****

Summary: Seiya is back on Earth, Usagi is married to Mamoru, and what's a love-stricken boy to do? Well, a few run-ins and mishaps with a certain blonde change his entire perspective.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon; I don't want to claim ownership to Takeuchi-sama's noble work. So don't sue me! I don't own anything, I am just a poor student, and you won't get anything!

****

Author's Note: Kou Ryuusei and his sister Kou Aozora are my characters. I created them, although I didn't create Sailor Moon. Please enjoy the kawaiiness! And this has the birthing sceneso if you're queasy, skip it. And please note, I am only 17, I've never had a kid, and so pardon me if I don't get it right! ^^;;; But I rather think home birthing is a lot better than being in the hospital.  


* * * * * *

The next few months passed by with reasonable arguing from Haruka and Seiya, which caused Yaten and Taiki to leave the house for long periods of time as the two dealt with their most recent spat. They argued about everything from physical activity to baby names. Seiya had refused to give in on some things and Haruka refused to give in on anything. Not to mention if any of the Senshi were caught looking at her, gaping at her being pregnant, they got their heads bit off. Everyone was excited about Haruka and Seiya's children being born, but no one was readier to get it over with than the irate blonde racer.

"It's been SEVEN MONTHS and I want to drive the car damnit!" Haruka barked, reaching for the car keys.

"No you're not, Ruka," Seiya protested, holding the keys out of her reach. "You're not taking any chances, I've seen the way you drive. You are not going to drive that car!"

"Seiya, you know you are going to be neutered the hard way if you don't let me get behind the wheel!"

"I'm not taking any chances because I do not want to risk the life of our baby, or yours."

Haruka muttered under her breath and skulked off before carefully easing herself into a chair. _Why is he being like this? Bastard, he didn't have to be so stubborn! I'm not going to get into a car accident! _The angry part of her mind raged before the reasonable side took over. _Then againmaybe he was right. What if I had gotten into an accident because I fell asleep or had to puke again? Then I would have lost the baby and maybe even my own life._

"I hate it when he's right," she muttered, pouting and looking resentful. "He shouldn't be right."

With a bitter taste in her mouth, Haruka placed her hand on her stomach. The phone rang a moment later and she picked it up. Seiya came into the room, drying his hands and looking at her curiously. From the door, he saw Haruka turn pale and drop the phone.

"Rukawhat's wrong?"

"Sayonara," she whispered and hung up the phone.

"Ruka, what is the matter with you?"

"That was the doctor Seiyahe said that there was newsabout the babiesthat he just found out."

"What is it, Haruka?"

"Seiyawe're having twins!"

And Seiya did the only thing he could do: his jaw dropped and he began to stutter loudly. Haruka laughed and rolled her eyes as she put her hand on her stomach, thinking about what it would be like having twins. While she was thinking, she realized that she was starving and what she wanted was a hot apple pie with coconut. Of course she knew there weren't any pies or coconut in the house, so she put on her best smile for Seiya, who gave her a weirded out look. _She wants somethingprobably got another craving that she wants me to go take care of._

"Seiyawould you do me a favor?"

"What do you want, Ruka?"

"Could you go get me a hot apple pie from McDonald's and a container of coconut shavings? And make sure that girl Ashi is the one that gets it to you. I like her cooking."

Seiya's jaw dropped. The nearest McDonald's was an hour away! But he knew if he wanted to sleep in his bed tonight, then he'd better go and get it. That and if he wanted to avoid getting a lump on his headso, nodding and sighing, he went out to the car and wondered if he was going to survive. _Coconut and apple pie??? That girl is crazy! Even Usagi didn't eat weird stuff like that! Then again, that pickle, cracker, and jelly sandwich she had was rather odd_he realized as he drove down the street. After an hour's drive, he managed to get to McDonald's butASHI WASN'T THERE! _Haruka's going to kill me!!! _He began dashing around for the next 20 minutes in a panic before she came in, looking ready for work.

"Ashi-san! Thank Kami!" he ran over and grabbed her shoulders. "I need a hot apple pie right awaybetter make it five, Haruka's eating for three now. And hurryotherwise I'm in for it."

She laughed at him, but went back to the kitchen to whip up five apple pies fresh out of the stove. Handing them over, he forked over his last spending money and dashed off to grab some coconut shavings and hurried back to find Haruka asleep. He fell over, groaning.

"I went all over the city and she FALLS ASLEEP?! That's itI'm taking a nap" he muttered.

"No need!" Yaten piped up, swiping the pies. "Taiki and I will eat them."

"Hey! Those are mine!" Seiya protested, chasing after the silver-haired singer. "Give em!"

Yaten laughed as he darted around, avoiding Seiya at all cost when a sleepy-looking Haruka came in, looking at both of them as though they were insane. Seiya skidded before crashing into Yaten, who crashed into Taiki, who crashed into the wall, falling like three dominoes, making the pregnant Senshi of Wind double over in hysterical laughter.

"Konnichiwa RukaI got the pies you wanted," Seiya said weakly as he held up the pies.

"That's all right Seiya, I'm not hungry right now. I had some pecan ice cream instead," she said casually, making Seiya fall over and Yaten and Taiki burst into laughter.

From that moment on, Seiya knew to have a stack of some of Haruka's food cravings around the house, just in case she needed them. Let's just say, Ashi's never been so well paid as she was with Seiya's constant calls to get some of her food. The next two months passed uneventfully and as the birth date drew nearer, Haruka became more and more agitated. Everyone was waiting on pins and needles for the news that Haruka was in the hospital, but there was something that kept her from giving birth. The doctors said that unless Haruka went into labor soon, they would have to induce it and Haruka didn't want that.

"Don't worry Ruka, everything will be just fine" Seiya assured her and held her close in his arms one night.

"I don't want to have them induce labor. It's not fair! They're my babies and I should have them when I'm damn good and ready!" Haruka raged, looking sulky, crossing her arms.

"Ruka"

He smiled affectionately and suggested that they go to bed. Nodding, Haruka slowly got to her feet, placing her hand on her stomach and felt the babies kicking. She'd been feeling rather off that day, but dismissed it as gas as she laid down in bed. But around 4 A.M., Haruka awoke to a contraction. Yelping slightly, her eyes widened as she sat up slowly.

"SeiyaSeiya wake up," she ordered, shaking her husband.

"Not now, Ruka," he mumbled.

Sighing, she yanked the covers off of his naked body and slapped his ass, making him yell and sit up wildly, giving her a rather harsh look. Haruka immediately clutched her stomach as he woke up.

"Ruka, what's wrong?"

"I'm having contractions" she whispered, her eyes twinkling. "Call Ami and the othersI have a feeling they're going to want to be here. And we've been ready for this for a while."

She indicated the red box with their home-birthing supplies as six minutes later, Haruka doubled over in another contraction. Seiya had run a bath for her with lavender to relax her, and helped her in. Sinking into the warm water, Haruka fell into a deep state of relaxation while Seiya called Ami and the others, even though Usagi complained a bit at being woken up at 4 in the morning. Once the others were there, they found Haruka relaxed and looking very serene, much unlike what they had expected, as Usagi voiced loudly.

"Why do you look so calm, Haruka-san? When I had Chibi-Usa, I was screaming and I felt like I wanted to die, it was so painful! Isn't it painful, Haruka-san?" Usagi demanded.

"It's a little annoying, but I've dealt with much worse, and so have you," she pointed out.

The others laughed as Ami, who was now a professional medical doctor, checked her progress. Ami had agreed to supervise the delivery at the home of the two couples and she felt extremely pleased and proud that they trusted her with such a delicate task as delivering their babies.

"Well Haruka-san, it's five in the morning and you are 3 centimeters dilated. If this keeps up, your twins should be here around noon," she said, wiping her hands off with a cloth.

"Arigato, Ami," Seiya spoke, handing Haruka a cup of tea. "We feel a lot better knowing you're all here."

Haruka laughed slightly, trying to relax all of her muscles and remain calm as she felt the contractions take hold of her again. Everything was calm in the house, with just a hint of excitement.

At around ten o'clock, Haruka became hungry, but Ami told her that she couldn't eat anything until after the birth. Pouting, she accepted that fact, but vowed that after she ate her fill, she'd get back to running and slimming back down. _I'm rather tired of waddling around_, she thought as she stroked her stomach, relaxing as Seiya massaged her neck and shoulders. Her contractions were about three minutes apart and she was about 8 centimeters dilated and she knew that things were heating up. Finally, at 11:32, Ami announced that it was time to push. Seiya braced himself as he took Haruka's hand as she laid down on their bed.

"All right Harukaon the next contraction I'm going to need you to push. Minna, you need to wait outside."

They nodded and left, walking down the stairs and into the living room. Seiya closed the door softly and went back to his wife's side as another contraction began to hit. Even though Haruka had been used to the pain, she winced a bit and let out a gasp as she felt the pain shoot through her joints. Feeling as though she had to, Haruka knelt up, knew legs spread a bit over the blanket that covered their otherwise bare bed and gasped again.

"All right Haruka, you're all the way dilated. It's up to you nowwait for the contractions and push as hard as you can."

Haruka nodded and Seiya rubbed her shoulders as she held onto him. When she felt another contraction, she pushed. Everyone in the downstairs parlor jumped as Haruka let out a scream that sounded as though someone was killing her. Usagi yelped and clung to Mamoru, she was scared. Ami winced slightly at her friend's cry, and smiled as she saw Haruka relax slightly and reach down to feel around and when her fingers came in contact with something that felt like spongy material, Haruka knew it was almost time. The first child's head crown 10 minutes later and Ami told her to push however felt natural.

"Good thing, because I'm getting this kid out of me!" she screamed and pushed when she felt another contraction.

The head was born as Haruka let out a cry and Seiya managed to bring the rest of its body out, wrapping it in a warm towel and cleaning it off. As the child made its first cries known, Seiya grinned.

"It's a little boy," he whispered.

Haruka smiled, but Ami got her attention. "You're not done yet, Haruka-santhere's still one more baby to push out. But I'll write this down, 11:51, the little boy was born."

With a nod, Haruka began to push the second baby out. Digging her hands into the blankets, she rested and breathed in the intervals between contractions and pushed again. The second baby's head crowned 3 minutes later and Haruka managed to deliver the second child at 11:57 A.M., a little girl. As she scooped up the child and cleaned her with a blanket, the two of them started to wail. Haruka took both children in her arms as they were comforted and cuddled by their parents, who waited for the cords to stop pulsing blood before clamping and cutting them. Ryuusei and Aozora cried for a few minutes after the initial shock of birth, but then began to suck their first meal from their mother's breasts.

"Ruka, I'm so proud of you. Lookyou've brought two healthy babies into this world," Seiya whispered as Ami helped clean up the afterbirth, which Haruka expelled. "I'm a dad"

"And I'm a mother. Who would have thought?" Haruka joked as she held her son and daughter close to her heart.

Making her silent exit, Ami closed the door behind her and headed downstairs where everyone was waiting, looking anxious and expectant. Giving them a tired smile, Ami nodded.

" Kou Ryuusei and his sister Kou Aozora were born at 11:51 and 11:57 A.M., Ryuusei being the first one."

Everyone cheered and hugged, glad that the babies had been delivered safe and sound before Ami hushed them, saying that all of the new family was tired and needed their rest. Everyone became quiet for a while, but they were still talking excitedly as the new parents sat upstairs in their large bed with the twins sleeping off their first meal with ease.

"Seiyacan you believe it? We've just brought into this world the next generation of Senshi. We also brought into this world two beautiful little children, aishiteru, koibito."

"Aishiteru, Ruka."

The two shared a kiss and rested for a while before the Senshi came into the room to meet the new family. Taiki was the one who knocked on the door and poked his head inside.

"Are you up for visitors?" he asked.

"Hai, come on in," Seiya smiled, brushing his loose hair out of his sapphire blue eyes.

The Senshi entered and everyone cooed over the babies. Setsuna took Aozora into her arms and held her, marveling how she had inherited Seiya's sapphire blue eyes and dark hair while Ryuusei had inherited Haruka's teal eyes and he had a few wisps of blonde hair. Gently, she laid the two sleeping infants onto the bed then beckoned Usagi to come forward.

"Usagi as Eternal Sailor Moon and I as Super Sailor Pluto shall bless the two of them and welcome them into the Senshi ranks. Usagi, if you would please henshin," Setsuna said. "Minna, we're going to need your powers as well if we want the ceremony to go well."

The petite blonde nodded and transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon as Setsuna became Super Sailor Pluto. The Senshi of Time held her Time Key in her hands and the Tier was clutched in Sailor Moon's hands; both then raised their items and shone them over the two children.

"I am Sailor Pluto, Senshi of Time and Space," Pluto began, her Garnet Orb glowing.

"I am Eternal Sailor Moon, the leader of the Senshi," Sailor Moon went on, her Tier shining.

"I am Sailor Saturn, Senshi of Death and Rebirth," Saturn added, her symbol glittering.

"I am Sailor Mars, Senshi of Fire*," Mars put in, her symbol gleaming.

"I am Sailor Neptune, Senshi of the Sea," Neptune whispered, her symbol and Deep Aqua Mirror sparkling.

"I am Sailor Venus, Senshi of Love," Venus said with a smile, her symbol lighting up.

"I am Sailor Uranus, Senshi of Wind," Haruka added, her symbol and Space Sword flashing.

"I am Sailor Jupiter, Senshi of Thunder," Makoto spoke up, her symbol lighting up gently.

"We are the Sailor Star Lights, Senshi of Stars**," Taiki, Yaten, and Seiya spoke together.

"I am Sailor Mercury, Senshi of Ice," Ami finished, her symbol illuminating on her brow.

"Together, we welcome Ryuusei and Aozora into the Senshi family. May they continue on their parents' legacy as the future Sailor Star Fighter and the future Sailor Uranus. May you both grow in peace and happiness, become strong and wise, and never forget who you are."

Power filled the room, making the mansion erupt with brilliant colors as the two infants were bathed in the light, the warmth making them coo in their sleep. On Aozora's brow was the symbol of Uranus, and Ryuusei glowed with navy blue light, and as the light faded, everyone felt peaceful and content, knowing the new generation of Senshi had been born. Once the atmosphere settled, everyone except Taiki and Yaten left to return home.

"May I hold Ryuusei?" Taiki asked, sitting next to Haruka.

"All rightjust be careful with him," the blonde cautioned, placing her son gently in his arms.

Taiki cradled Ryuusei with a look akin to pride on his face. Yaten peered over his boyfriend's shoulder to look curiously at the small child, amazed that he had taken after Haruka with his teal eyes and blonde hair. After a few moments, he gave Seiya his son and Yaten looked at Haruka, his eyebrow raised. He had never seen her look so calm and she was positively radiating with love and pride at bringing two children into the world and Yaten ever wondered if he would ever feel that way. Not that he'd ever want to get pregnant mind youbut the idea had merit if Taiki would ever agree to it. _Not that he would, he's too stuck in his own ways. One would think he didn't even want a family on some days._

"Well, we'll leave you alone for now, come on Yaten," Taiki said and pulled Yaten out of the room behind him, closing the door. "What's the matter with you? You were spacing out."

"Taikidid you see how Haruka looked? She looked so proud, so happy, andI wondered if I would ever be like that. I mean, not that I want to get pregnant, I don't, but still"

"Yaten, what are you saying?"

The white-haired singer considered telling Taiki, but thought better of it and shook his head.

"It's nothing, I was just thinking out loud."

"Yaten, don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying, it really is nothing," he snapped.

The brunette seemed taken aback by his lover's change in attitude. Still, he wasn't about to be left in the dark. He grabbed Yaten's hand and dragged him, protesting all the while, into their room. Closing and locking the door behind them, the irate singer looked over at the slighter teen.  
  
"Yaten, I know there's something bothering you and you're going to tell me whether you like it or not. I refuse to put up with your childish behavior when it's something important."

"Taiki, don't push it."

"Tell me!"

"It's nothing, baka! I was just thinking about how it might be if I was to have a baby!"

Clapping his hand over his mouth and cursing himself for letting his temper get the best of him, Yaten thrust his chin defiantly forward as Taiki merely stood there in shock.

"Yaten, what did you say?"

"You heard me."

"Are you serious?"

"Hai."

"I need to sit down."

The brunette slumped into a chair. Never in all of their time together had he even imagined Yaten would consider have a child. _It's physically impossible_Taiki thought. _He wants to go back to being a female. Why didn't he tell me? _He got to his feet and went over to the silver-haired teen, who had his arms crossed defensively over his chest. Taiki placed his hand on Yaten's cheek and stroked the delicate skin softly, lost in thought.

"Nani, Taiki?"

"I was just thinkingyou know you'd lose your figure if you became pregnant, Yaten."

"Don't you think I know that?"

"KoiI don't knowwe're not ready to be parents yet."

"Well, we don't have to have a chibi right away. We could wait until Haruka and Seiya's children are a few years older. That way, we could have experience with them when it comes to kids."

Taiki looked thoughtful before he nodded. "All righta few yearsthen we'll see."

Yaten nodded and secretly, he couldn't wait.

* * * * *

Sorry about this taking so long, I haven't been feeling well the past few days. The next chapter is going to be the epilogue, and who knows, maybe I'll start another fan fictell me what you think, review please!

~Ree

* I know that in the manga it says that Mars is the Senshi of War, but I thought that the Senshi of Fire made more sense.

** I had no idea what their elements were, so I just made them the Senshi of Stars. Forgive me if I did it wrong!


	13. End

****

The End of Stars in the Skies!

Yes, I know that I promised there would be one more chapter of S.I.S., but I no longer have the motivation to write it. Besides, it would just take away from the pairing of Haruka and Seiya and I really didn't want that. And I won't be doing a sequel, because "kid" fics take away from the main pairing as well. So my friends, this is the end of S.I.S. and if I get some encouragement, maybe I'll write more fan fics. ^^ Blessed be everyone and thanks for all of your love and support!

-Ree


End file.
